


brave

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Agressive Bandits, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Horizon: Zero Dawn Fusion, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Background Relationships, Bandit leader, Bandits & Outlaws, Body Modification, Bravery, Braves, Butt Plugs, Captive Sam Winchester, Captured to be sold, Chief Missouri, Coping, Courage, Dark, Destruction, Disability, Disabled Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Family, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel to the Rescue (Supernatural), Gabriel-centric (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester-centric, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Heavy Angst, Honor, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Everyone Really, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Inspired by Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Games), Lots of Non Con, Love, Love finds a way, M/M, Main pairing is Sam/Gabriel, Making Up, Married Life, Mates, Minor Character Death, Mountains, Murder, Native American/First Nations Culture, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebuilding, Recover, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester-centric, Sex, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Sexual Slavery, Shamanism, Shame, Slave Sam Winchester, Slavery, Slaves, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Tribe Law, True Love, Two Spirits, Two-Spirit, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Warrior Dean Winchester, Warrior Gabriel, Whipping, injuries, tribes, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: While his husband, Gabriel, and half of the tribe's braves are away on the quarterly hunting trip, Sam and the remainder of his village are attacked by bandits and slavers. Those who aren't killed are taken to be sold. Sam wasn't supposed to be taken, but his assistance on keeping his fellow braves safe, get him captured as well. Terrible things happen along the road and after the market where they are sold, but Sam and the ladies keep the faith that someday they will get free and get back to their homeland.Little do they know that help is on the way in the small but powerful form of one wrathful husband named Gabriel.(Loosely inspired by Horizon: Zero Dawn video game. I like writing tribe stories and their usage of all sorts of tribes (and bandit slavers) jumpstarted my brain).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Comments: 54
Kudos: 99





	1. hunting parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the tags. There is a lot of non-consensual touching, threats of rape, threats of mutilation, etc.

“It’s my turn to bring honor to the tribe.” Gabriel elbowed his handsome mate in the side. “You has your turn last time.”

“Fine.” Sam laughed. “But promise me that you’ll hurry back. I’ll miss you…”

“Gabriel, come on.” Dean rolled his eyes from atop his horse. “The hunting party is leaving now, with or without you.” 

“I’m coming.” Gabriel stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Sam farewell. “I’ll see you when we get back. Two weeks.” He promised.

“Two weeks.” Sam echoed, pressing their foreheads together. “Blessed hunt.”

“Blessed hunt!” Gabriel took up the rally cry, hopping on his horse, and following the other warriors out of the village and then out of the greater encampment. It was the quarterly hunt, the hunt for the great bison that roamed north of the encampment, and it was Gabriel’s turn to go. Sam had gotten the honor last hunt and now Gabriel had been called forth to serve the tribe. He was excited, eager to prove himself, yet he and Sam were never willing to be separated for long.

“Two weeks.” Dean snorted on the trail. He was Sam’s brother and friendly enough on his good days. “It’s going to take us that long just to get there.”

“Not if we take the cliff roads.” Charlie piped up.

“Those are dangerous.” Dean reminded her. “Remember when Ellen lost a horse up on those paths? She almost fell too.”

“We are going the long way.” The hunting party leader, Bobby, called from the head of the line. “It’s is too close to flooding season to be on the cliffs. Sam and Gabriel will survive a couple months apart. They did last hunting trip, they will do it again.” It was hardly a rebuke, a small smile gracing Bobby’s lips before his usual scowl returned. “Onward!” 

Sam watched them go, his shoulders pulled back with pride as he watched his brave mate set off to bring honor and life to the tribe. Only when the hunters had vanished from view did he go back to work. As he worked, he found his mind drifting back to when he had first met Gabriel. He had been from the tribe on the farthest side of the encampment, from across the gorge. They rarely crossed over the gorge, only a small foot bridge spanning the gap, so when they met, it had been the first time. Sam had been smitten with the golden haired brave as soon as he saw him, but he tried to hide it. Same sex couples, while not forbidden, were usually frowned upon. Their ability to continue on the tribe was called into question and Sam did not want to jeopardize his place in the clan. Gabriel was less shy and had no problem openly pursuing the other brave. That would be a story to dwell on for another time as it was time for Sam to start stringing up crops to dry and that involved talking with the others he worked with.

Weeks passed, the hunt going successfully, and Sam waiting patiently for their return. It was near the time that the hunters should return, about a month and a half after they left, when the unthinkable happened. Sam was on guard duty that peaceful night when he spotted the torches and spears heading towards them over the nearby ridge.

“Bandit!” He called out, taking out his horn and sounding the alarm. The village sprang to life, but with half of their braves gone, they were not as strong as they usually were. As a precaution, Sam sent the families and elders into the caves, and the braves took their stand outside within the wooden spikes. They defended well, but this was the largest amassing of bandits that this village had ever seen. It could be no coincidence that their attack came during the time of the hunt. Eventually, Sam and the other braves were either disarmed or killed. The lucky ones were the ones who were killed. 

“Keep the women alive.” The bandit leader called out in a shrill voice. “They sell better at the market then the men.” She reached over and squeezed one of the captured brave’s breasts and Sam attacked, using his bare hands and what strength he had left. She knocked him down easily enough, but decided to take him too. Apparently she saw something in him that she could earn value from, for he was roped up and bound with the others. His heart ached to be taken from where Gabriel could find them, so when they were just far enough from the village, he dropped his wedding ring, a talisman that Gabriel would find with ease and have an idea where they were being taken. He could protect the female braves as long as he could. He would die to keep his tribe safe, even as a slave, for that was what they were now.

They traveled for days before they cleared the encampment. The smoke rising from the other villages told Sam all he needed to know. There was no help coming. They had probably not been as fortunate to have some survivors. He hoped and prayed to the gods that their hunting party was still safe. He prayed that no harm had come to his sweet Gabriel.

“We will camp with the Shadowfolk tonight.” The bandit leader declared. “It will cost us, but I look forward to sleeping in peace tonight.” It was a hard road down the mountain, the captives scraped up and battered by the end of the trail. 

“What do we have here?” The captain of the Shadowfolk came to greet them at the gate. “How are you, Kate?”

“I’m well, Ferric, and you?”

“Eager to look at these tasty wares you’ve dragged down here. Is this that reclusive village you were crowing about invading?”

“I’ve burnt up the whole mountain, took the prettiest ones for myself. I’m selling them at the big market.”

“So hands off then?” Ferric smirked. “It’ll cost you. I want one for tonight, no holds barred.”

“You can have the tall male.” Kate smirked back. “He’s hardy and defiant. Your favorite.”

“I’ll break him in for your market, Kate. I haven’t had a good punching bag in a while.”

“Don’t break him too much. I’m not dragging him along as dead weight.”

“How about I make him manageable?” Ferric grinned. He walked down the line of captives, brushing his fingers along the fair faces he found until he got to Sam. He looked him up and down, still dressed in his brave finery. “He doesn’t seem like a troublemaker.”

“He’s been good, but try to touch one of the girls and he turns savage.” Kate shrugged. “Can’t have that at market, now can I?” Ferric laughed. 

“Let me see.” He reached over and grabbed Claire, the closest warrior to Sam. “Touch me and I’ll make you watch as I claim her pussy.” He threatened. He cut Claire loose and quickly slit the garments she was wearing. “She’s pretty. You’ll get a good penny for her.”

“As long as she remains untouched.” Kate warned. 

“Don’t worry.” Ferric grinned. “I wanted to see if he could listen.” He grabbed Sam’s wrists, clamping heavy shackles on to him. “Come with me, pretty boy. I have plans for you. If you fight me, it will take more than Kate to protect your friends. I’ll fuck them all in front of you if you misbehave.”

“Ugh.” Kate rolled her eyes. “Men, make camp. And keep an eye on our prizes.” 

Sam found himself dragged into the Shadowfolk camp. He was relieved they had taken him and not any of the others. It was his duty, his honor, to keep them safe. 

“You’re too covered up.” Ferric turned his knife to Sam, the tall brave wincing as the blade cut through his skin. “I’m not going to be gentle with you. I have you until morning and I will make good use of you. Fight me and I’ll fuck your friends and remove your balls myself.” 

“You have no honor.” Sam said finally.

“I have no need for honor. I take what I want and I enjoy it. It allows me to trade with whomever I wish. And it allows me pleasures I wouldn’t normally get.” Ferric grabbed Sam’s chin, forcing him to meet an eye. “You’re not a virgin.”

“No.” Sam met his gaze.

“Ah, a true warrior, brave to the end.” Ferric shrugged. “Off with your clothes. Now.”

“Or you’ll threaten my balls again?”

“That’s a promise. I’m quite skilled with a blade.” Ferric informed him.

“I have no doubt.” Sam replied and Ferric chuckled. 

“I admire your spirit, now clothes off.” Sam balked, his mind going back to his husband. Gabriel. What would Gabriel think of him if he-- A sharp blow to his face brought him back to the present. “Obedience is rewarded, disobedience is not. Hurry up if you do not want to be taken dry.” Sam swallowed hard, forcing all thoughts of Gabriel from his mind. Survival was key. He just needed to survive and then he would see that mischievous smile again.


	2. the hunt is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time is a little weird on this one, but when it switches to Sam-centric, it picks up where the last chapter left off. I wanted Gabriel's part to be included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, slavery

Gabriel couldn’t wait to get over that last ridge. The village must be cooking up a feast to welcome them back if the smoke was anything to go by. He couldn’t wait to be home. He couldn’t wait until he was back with Sam again. He went to hurry his horse onward, but Bobby reached over and stilled him. 

“Hold back. Something isn’t right.” They all pulled to a halt as Bobby sent two scouts to go ahead.

“We’re in the encampment. We should be safe!” Gabriel protested.

“There’s too much smoke.” Dean shushed him. “Not only from our village but from the others as well.” He pointed to the east and then the northeast. “Villages are burning.”

“Bandits?” Gabriel squeaked, his voice catching in his throat. He wasn’t scared for himself, but he was concerned about the village. He hoped Sam was okay. “They never make it this far.” The scouts were making their way back already. There was no time for worry now.

“It seems like a concentrated attack, but they are gone.” Bobby’s voice was gruffer than usual. “We will proceed.”

“Are there survivors?” Dean asked what they were all wondering.

“Yes. They are living out of the caves right now. Sam sent them in as a precaution. It saved them all.”

“Is Sam among them?” Gabriel had to ask, especially with how his heart felt like it might pound out of his chest. “Or is he…”

“He was alive last they know.”

“What does that mean?”

“The bandits came for slaves. They took mostly women, but for whatever reason, they took Sam too.”

“What?”

“Sam’s gone, Gabriel, I’m sorry.” Bobby even looked sorry too which was saying something. “Let’s get this meat home and help our people. We will figure things out later.”

“When did this attack happen?” 

“Two days ago.”

“I have to go after them before the trail gets lost.” Gabriel was adamant. He glanced over the trampled ground, looking for anything that stuck out.

“It is against tribe law. The tribe comes first. We need all of our braves to rebuild here.”

“My husband, my mate, is out there! Who is going to help him?” Gabriel was feeling desperate. He would not leave Sam to those bandits. They were scum. They wouldn’t hesitate to carve him up and leave him for the birds to pick at. Sam would risk his life to keep others safe, there was no doubt, but that lessened his chances for survival. Gabriel wasn’t ready to be a widow. He would rescue his mate even if it meant dying together.

“He’s my brother, Gabriel.” Dean spoke up. “We care about him too, but Bobby is right. We need to stabilize things here first.”

“I’m going to take a look around. If I don’t find anything, I will stay. But if I find something, I’m going after him. He’s my mate, Dean. I promised him my life and I don’t want to do life without him.”

“Go.” Dean glanced around. Bobby had gone back with the survivors, taking temporary command as the chief, Missouri, had been severely wounded in the fighting. John had been acting in her stead, but now was filling Bobby in on what had happened. “Go now before anyone else has a mind to stop you. I’ll cover for you.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel gave him a nod.

“Take these.” Dean gave him his bag of supplies. “That should get you to the next settlement. Take care with the Shadowfolk. They don’t pick sides, but they also don’t have any honor. They do what they like. The bandits probably headed that way.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel handed the reins of his horse to Dean. “I know it will be faster with her, but I can’t risk anything happening to her too. Take care of her.”

“I will. Find my brother, Gabriel. Bring our tribe back.”

“I will.” Gabriel headed out, glancing back. “Farewell, Dean.”

“Farewell.” Gabriel vanished within seconds, fading into the underbrush. 

“Dean!” Bobby called from the caves. Dean jogged over quickly.

“Yes, Bobby?”

“Where did Gabriel sneak off to?”

“I don’t know, sir.” Dean lied.

“I thought you were talking him down from his fool plan. He’s going to get himself killed if he goes after those bandits.”

“I don’t think he will.” Dean stood up for his brother-in-law. “Better to send one to find out what happened then a whole group.”

“Our loyalty is to the tribe.”

“And those missing are a part of that tribe.” Dean countered wisely. “I stand by Gabriel.”

“Very well.” Bobby grumbled. “For what it is worth, I hope he finds them.”

It didn’t take Gabriel long to find the trail marker that Sam had left for him. He scooped up the ring, looping it on a string and wearing it around his neck. He had a husband to save.

Days passed and he followed their trail. The captives had slowed the bandits down, so he was only about a day out from them when Kate and her banditos made it to the Shadowfolk village and traded Sam for a peaceful night’s stay.

“Clothes off.” Ferric was rounding in on Sam like a shark hones in on blood in the ocean. Sam stripped off his ruined clothes. Ferric had seen to that. Blood wept from the shallow cuts Ferric’s knife had also made. “You really are quite the specimen.” Ferric complimented him, reaching for the bear grease. He grabbed a cord, so thin it could sever and looped it around Sam’s balls. He tied the other end of the cord to his bed frame. “Don’t run off or you might lose those precious jewels.” Ferric snorted at his own joke. “But I don’t think you’re going to give me any trouble or else those pretty blondes would have to take my cock instead of you.” Sam shivered, forced onto his hands and knees. The cord was cold and sharp, the promise forefront in his mind, so he made himself stay very, very still even as Ferric’s greased finger pressed against his entrance. “You’re not a bad boy after all.” Ferric praised him as he was fully breached by his finger. He pulled out, slicking his fingers back up before pushing two in and out a couple more times. “There. Don’t want you too loose.” Sam tensed up, but Ferric’s cock was already shoving inside. 

“Gah.” Sam fell to his elbows with the force he was taken with. The cord tightened and Sam held his breath, both from the pain and anticipation of more to come. 

Ferric unhooked his balls and shoved even deeper. Sam couldn’t help the ugly scream that tore from his lips. Ferric was splitting him in half. He was too big and Sam was not prepared enough to take all of that. Hot blood slicked the way as Ferrick continued to have his way with him, fucking him hard and fast. Nothing slowed him down, not the screams he tore from Sam’s throat or the complaints of noise from outside his lean-to. Sam was his for the night and he did anything and everything that he could think of to him. 

“You know, they might not be able to market you as a virgin.” Ferric said as the sun started to rise over the valley. “But after tonight, they might make a pretty penny off you being experienced.” Sam whimpered as Ferric shoved back into his battered hole. He groaned as the bleeding started up again, Ferric pounding more of his seed into him. He would not think of Gabriel, not now, not like this. He couldn’t bear it. Ferric withdrew and threw Sam from his shelter with nothing but a thin blanket to cover his nakedness with. It was barely dawn, but Kate and her bandits weren’t stirring yet. Sam slept fitfully for about an hour, out of pure exhaustion, until Kate came to take him.

“Oh, you took the fight right out of his sails.” Kate commented as Sam limped down to be tied back up with the others. The thin blanket had been repurposed into a pair of loose pants that were tied haphazardly around Sam’s waist.

“Are you okay?” Mary whispered as Sam rejoined them. His head fell, his eyes staring into the mud under his bare feet. Ferric had taken everything from him. 

“We’re here for you.” Jody added. Sam couldn’t look at them. Yes, he had done it for them, but to have them be witnesses of his shame… it was too much. To have his mother and someone who had always felt like another mother figure to be looking at him with that look in their eyes… forget how Claire, Jo, Donna, Kaia and Alex were looking at him too. They had heard his screams and Ferric’s boasts. They could hear Ferric now and he wasn’t wrong.

“There’s no mistaking what he is now.” Ferric said proudly, watching that spine that had been held so proudly the night before be slumped over with shame. 

“And what’s that?” Kate purred.

“A hole for better men to fill and breed.” Ferric sneered. “You sure you won’t part with him now?”

“You can’t afford him.” Kate laughed.

“True.” Ferric laughed with her. “Plus I’ve had my fill. Breaking him was something I will relish for a long time.”

“Thank you for your service.”

“Happy trails.” 

“I need some horses.” Kate asked. “We need to move faster if we want to make it to market on time.”

“That will cost you the pretty blonde.”

“Fine.” Kate nodded, ordering her men to cut Claire loose. Sam and the other braves fought back the best they could, but they were weak and bound. 

“No!” Sam tried to push them away, but got a sharp blow in response. He was weaker than the rest, especially from the night before, exhaustion, shame and abuse taking their toll. He had not only been raped, but he had been soundly beaten. Ferric had taken his fill from him in every possible way. Claire was dragged away, her jaw tight. She would not scream. She was a brave. She would not scream. Not yet. She was a warrior. She would go down fighting.

Kate and the bandits loaded up their new horses. They also bought a cart that was basically just a cage on wheels. They loaded up the slaves into the cart, pushing them all together until most of them were inside. They all fit except for Alex and Kaia. They were placed on horses with bandits, firmly bound so they couldn’t try anything. They had caught Kate’s eye and she wanted them out for ‘easy access.’ Sam was grateful for the cart at least. He could rest for now. They’d find a way to escape later, once they regained their strength.


	3. honor bound

Gabriel came to the Shadowfolk’s little town by late afternoon. He had tried to sleep the night before but he had been too restless to really rest. He knew he should take care of himself, but the thought of not being able to catch up with whoever had taken Sam and the other braves left him in a panic. He had to try to catch them. He would rest more if he needed it.

“Stranger, where are ya from?” One of the guards called out. “We don’t usually see your kind here.” The man gave him a hard look, a look that promised that he had more information.

“Then I’ll just be on my way.” Gabriel replied loudly. He made his way over to the guard, pulling himself up the ladder so that they were eye level. “When did you last see some of my kind?” He asked in a much quieter voice.

“Shadowfolk ain’t supposed to pick sides, but still my boss will be pissed I am talking to ya.”

“Please. They took my husband.” Gabriel entreated. The guard made a face, half-horror and half-sympathy, though Gabriel wasn’t sure why.

“He was still alive last I saw him, he was the only man in the group the bandits had with them.”

“Yes, that’s him.” Gabriel sucked in a breath of relief. “Was he injured?” The man had that look on his face again, his eyes shifting away from Gabriel.

“You could say that. Anyway, the bandits bought some horses and a cart from us in exchange for a pretty blonde. She looked almost too young to be brave, ya know, but that didn’t stop Ferric from tearing into her too.” The guard caught himself and bit his tongue. “Ferric left her for some of his closest goons and then headed out to the market… Look, I shouldn’t be saying this…”

“I appreciate that you are.” Gabriel interrupted. 

“He’s going to get your man, thought you should know. He got a taste of him last night and he liked it. Kid could barely walk.” The guard flushed. Gabriel caught on to what he was trying to tell him and clenched his fists. His vision blurred red before clearing. He would fucking kill that man for even looking at his Sam, forget whatever else he had done. “Ferric’s the boss. No one can mess with him around here and live, but if you wanted to do something about him, no many would miss him.” 

“Thanks.” Gabriel ground through gritted teeth. “I will happily take care of that problem. There won’t be anything left for the birds when I’m through with him. No one hurts my husband, no one.”

“Look, I’m sorry.” The guard was trying to apologize, but Gabriel was already going down the ladder. “Hey, the blonde is up there somewhere.” He pointed towards the upper edge of the crumbling town. “I think they’re done. Haven’t heard anything for a while.” Gabriel bared his teeth. If the man hadn’t been so helpful, he would have killed him. How could he have witnessed such atrocities and done nothing? He was a fucking coward, that’s why. Well, Gabriel was going to do something about this, there was no question about that. He took off in the direction the guard pointed him off in, determined to help one of his tribe before night fell.

“Claire, oh my gods, Claire.” Gabriel whispered, recognizing her immediately. She was locked in a cage, stark naked. She was bloody and dirty, that haunted look in her eyes that hinted at what she must have just endured. “I’m going to get you out.” Claire didn’t respond, she didn’t even look at him. She was there but she wasn’t. Gabriel needed to work fast. He picked the lock and helped her out of the cage. He grabbed some clothes lying around and pulled them on her as fast as we could. “Claire, honey, we’ve got to go. I’m going to get you back to the tribe.” 

Claire moved all of a sudden, grabbing his arm so tightly he almost cried out.

“No.” She said with a voice that sounded like steel. “We’re hunting down our friends and getting them back before this happens to them too.”

“Claire, you need to heal.”

“Watching them bleed will help me heal.” Claire said darkly. “I’m not going back, Gabriel. I am going after Sam and the others, with or without you.” She stared him down, expecting him to fight. Gabriel sighed, running his hand through his golden hair. He still thought she would be better off home, recovering in safety, but if they went off together, they would not lose any more time. 

“Are you sure?” She blinked, the only sign he surprised her as she pulled her hair back from her face and tied it in place. 

“Hell yes.” She gritted her teeth. “If you saw how Sam looked after that monster-- I don’t--”

“Please.” Gabriel’s voice was strangled. “I’ve heard. I can’t hear it again so soon. I don’t have time to murder an entire town that just stood by while a monster tore into Sam and you.”

“His name is Ferric.” Claire had that murderous gleam in her eyes. “He left a few hours ago. We could catch him on the road.”

“It’s almost night.” 

“Even better. Kill him as he sleeps.” Claire stretched. “You have any extra weapons?”

“None that I’m going to part with.” Gabriel snorted. “There must be someone you want dead here that we can get some weapons from.”

“You’re right. I’m thinking too small. Follow me.”

Meanwhile, the cart was cramped, sweaty, and stank of urine. There was nothing much to do but go as their captors would not stop for anything. By the time they camped for the night, the captives were feeling claustrophobic and desperate.

“Hey, Kate.” One of the bandits came over.

“What is it?”

“My men and I want a turn with one of the captives. We don’t care which one, but it seems unfair to let the buyers have all the fun. After all, you let Ferric at the big one.” Kate narrowed her eyes at them, but considered what they were saying. She was their leader, but a bandit leader needs satisfied men and women to keep power. Honor was not big among them and for a reason, it was what drew them all to the bandit life. Escape from the honor and responsibilities their past lives had put on them. 

“You can have the older brave to do with as you wish.” She decided. “But you may not travel with us to the market nor will you share in the money that comes from the sale of the other slaves.”

“And when we’re done with her?”

“I don’t care. Sell her or slit her throat. No loss for me. I wouldn’t have made much money from her anyway. She’s past her prime, carried a few children.” 

“Deal.” The man smiled. “May I?” He gestured to the cart. 

“After they’ve all been cleaned. They smell like piss.” Kate snorted. “The cart is faster but it’s smellier. We’ll arrive at market tomorrow and I’d like them somewhat fresh if we’re going to make a profit.”

“Fine.” The man agreed. They shook hands and the deal was struck. The bandits set to work on their unfortunate captives. They dragged them one by one to the river where they were roughly stripped and bathed. They left them naked after they washed them. “Let them air dry. They won’t need clothes where we’re going.” The bandits went through their clothes, stealing the little bits of beading and carvings, whatever might find a price. Sam didn’t want to compliment them on anything, but they were remarkably good at scraping up whatever they could find that might make them money. Money was to them what honor was to Sam’s tribe. He understood it, but he didn’t like it. Honor was a much better way to live a life. 

Sam shivered as he was washed. It was too soon after that monster… after Ferric… to bear anyone’s touch. If he survived-- no, when he had survived all this, how was he supposed to bear his husband’s touch knowing how filthy he was? He had done the honorable thing, protecting his tribe, and yet he felt worse for it. He didn’t know how he could move on from this thing-- his casual defilement by a man with no honor in exchange for the bandits’ protection. And Claire… she had been the price for horses and a cart. Sam’s heart ached for her and what she must be enduring, but a part of him, a part he was so very ashamed of, was relieved it was her and not him. He never wanted to see Ferric again.

He glanced over to see his mother being dragged away from the others, one of the meaty guys had his hand in her blonde curls, forcing her away.

“Hey!” He knocked the bandit who was washing him. She fell into the river with a choked protest. “Hey, let her go!” He forced his injured body to run after them, using his weight to knock the man to the ground. “Mom.” He reached for her with wild eyes.

“Sam, you have to let them take me.” Mary said firmly. “I won’t have you getting hurt again. Please.”

“Mom, you know what they’re capable of.” Sam pleaded. “Run, do something, don’t make me watch them hurt you.”

“My sweet boy.” She reached out and touched his face gently. “You will survive this. We will be happy again. I promise. But I need you to promise me something.” Shouts behind them let them know they didn’t have much time.

“Anything, Mom.” Sam promised.

“I understand it is honorable to protect others, but it is also honorable to protect yourself. They are going to split us up sooner or later. Many will be sold tomorrow at the market. You must promise me that you will do whatever it takes to keep yourself safe. Even if it means doing the less honorable thing now and then. If you are sold, don’t fight your master if you don’t have to. Find a way to get free and to get back to the tribe. Promise me!” She glanced over his shoulder. “Sam, please.” 

“I promise, Mom.” Sam’s voice cracked. He turned around slowly to see the bandits standing there ready, weapons drawn. He held his hands up wearily, not fighting as he was wrestled back to the ground and tied back up. He got a few blows, but nothing hurt as much as his mother being dragged back to the goons who asked for their share early. They did what Sam had expected they would do, and no closing his eyes could block out the sounds.

“I thought I handled that problem for you.” Ferric chuckled as he came up the fire where Kate and her closest men and women were eating. Sam’s eyes flew open and he pressed himself back against the wooden pole they had bound him too.

“Ferric? What a nice surprise.” Kate’s voice implying it was anything but. “I’m not taking the little blonde back.”

“I don’t have her. I left her for my men to enjoy.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Him.” Sam’s heart thundered in his chest when Ferric raised a meaty finger to point at him. “I can’t stop thinking about him, how he feels around my cock. Little blonde didn’t do much of anything for me, so I decided to come trade.”

“He’s not worth the trouble he’s been giving us.” Kate rolled her eyes. “You can have him.” She waved her hand. Ferric chuckled, turning his eyes onto Sam’s naked body. 

“Much obliged.” He nodded at Kate before walking over to Sam who struggled against his restraints. “Hey, boy, I missed ya.” He poked Sam in the ribs. “He looks pretty all trussed up like this. Mind if we stay for dinner.” He nodded to the rabbits they were cooking over the fire. “I caught some of my own on the way over.” He tossed them down.

“Have at it.” Kate gestured to her men who made room for Ferric. “You want the pelts?”

“Nah. Consider them payment.” Ferric plopped down by the fire.

“Got it.” Kate grinned. “Welcome.” She handed him a piece of cooked rabbit. Sam’s mouth watered at the smell, he couldn’t help it. The captives hadn’t eaten or drank anything in four days, not counting whatever water they sneaked while being bathed. That rabbit smelled pretty good to a starving slave. He shifted slightly and Ferric noticed. 

“You hungry, boy?” Sam blinked, not wanting those eyes on him. Ferric was his master now. He understood the trade that had taken place, but he didn’t have to like it. Ferric was asking him a question and he didn’t want to answer, but perhaps his pride didn’t have to cost him everything. Slowly he nodded and Ferric laughed. “Perhaps I’ll feed you later then, if you’re good. But for now, you can watch me eat my fill, punishment for the trouble you’ve caused my friends here.” Sam slowly nodded again. He understood. Ferric laughed again. “Oh, I’m glad I came after you, savage. We’ll get along splendidly.” 

“I don’t know how you do it.” Kate said admiringly. Ferric puffed his chest out.

“He’s scared of me. He’s scared of my cock.”

“I’ve heard good things about that cock.” Kate flirted. 

“Perhaps you’ll get to see for yourself.” Ferric flirted back. “But after supper, and after I’ve had my fill of him.”


	4. splitting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: non-con oral sex and slight Stockholm syndrome beginning.

The bandits talked late into the night, eating and drinking too. Ferric never came for Sam first, ending up fucking Kate in a corner somewhere. No one knew exactly where, but everyone knew what those sounds meant.

“It’s disgusting. They sound like cats in heat.” One of the younger bandits said, repulsion clear on his face. “She has no respect for anyone, least of all herself.”

“You her father now, Adam?” One of Kate’s right hand men snorted. “Or just an overprotective son?” 

“She better not get pregnant from this. I told her to stick to the girls until the job was done.”

“Little pup is starting to sound like an alpha.” The older man warned. “I will put you back in your place if you don’t shut your mouth.”

“I’d like to see you try, Dorval.” Adam taunted without much heat. “We all know you’re getting old for a bandit.”

“Something you’ll never experience.” Dorval shook his head, unamused. He drew his knife and was content to sit there, sharpening it while Adam quieted down. Adam fell silent, working on making arrows. Sam watched them, more interested in the conversation than he should be. Anything to keep his mind off his mother, anything to keep from thinking about Ferric. His arms were numb, his legs ached from standing so long. He could try to slide down into a sitting position but that would take work. It would also attract attention, attention he was trying to avoid in his naked state.

He hoped his mom was still alive. He hoped she got away or killed all those bastards with her bare hands. It wasn’t realistic, but he didn’t need reality right now. He just needed to think everything would work out. They needed to catch a break. The last week had been hell and this was probably just the beginning. Ferric’s reappearance promised that much.

Speaking of Ferric, the man reappeared by the fire with a satisfied smirk.

“I’m here for my property, boys, and then I’ll be off.”

“You’re not staying?” Adam asked.

“Nah, pup, I have some business at the market that can’t wait until morning.”

“I’m not a pup.”

“You whine like one.” Ferric chuckled. He pulled a sharp knife from his belt, cutting Sam’s restraints with relative ease. “Come on, boy. Give me trouble and I’ll give you a scar to tell your friends about.” Sam went with him without a fuss, even calmly pulled himself up on the man’s horse. Ferric settled behind him with a contented groan, his clothed cock resting against the back of Sam’s ass. “My prize. I’ll will enjoy you properly later. I’ll even be a little more gentle on your hole now that your mine. I treat my property better than I do others” He smirked. With one hand he held the reins and with the other, he felt along Sam’s body. “Be good and I’ll feed you once we get where we are going.” Sam stayed quiet. “Answer me, boy.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, master.” Ferric chuckled, dark and menacing. 

“Good boy. I like the sounds of that. I’ll be good to you as long as you do exactly as I say. Want to keep you around for a while until I’ve had my fill.” Sam wasn’t sure if Ferric ever would have his fill. Ferric must have been thinking the same thing because he burst out laughing. “Oh, we have good times ahead of us, boy. Good times for a long time.” Sam was pulled back into his embrace, his free hand feeling around wherever it wanted. Sam’s breath hitched in his throat when Ferric pinched a nipple. “Sensitive there, boy?” Sam nodded but that wasn’t satisfying enough. “Answer me when I ask you a question!” Another pinch, much harder this time. 

“Yes, master.” Sam struggled to keep his temper and fear in check. How odd it was to have such different emotions warring to take control. He could take Ferric. He could try. The man had left his hands and feet unbound and he had regained feeling in all of his limbs. Ferric was armed, but Sam would have the element of surprise.

“If you’re thinking of attacking me,” Sam yelped as one of his balls was gripped hard in the man’s large hand, “don’t. I can feel you tensing up, practically hear your thoughts they’re so loud, boy. You still have some fight in you, still have some spirit. I can work with that. That rebellious streak will be gone soon enough.” Ferric pulled his horse over to the side of the road and threw Sam down to the ground. He landed in an ungraceful heap of splayed limbs, looking up in fear of a blow. “Come, boy, let’s see if you’re ready to eat.” He pulled some rabbit from his pouch. Sam could still smell it even though it was not warm any longer. They had not gotten far. “Come here. I want to prove something to you. You hungry?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good boy. You even know when to answer.” Ferric mocked. “The only thing you bring to this relationship are your holes. Let me use them however I wish and you will be taken care of. You won’t be spoiled, but you won’t be starved. I’m not a bandit.” Ferric chuckled at his own joke. “Get on your knees and open your mouth.” Sam didn’t like where this was going, but the rabbit lured his stomach in. He hadn’t eaten in days. He needed to keep his strength up. He needed to survive. The promise his mother had made him to agree to lingered in his mind. He could bow now, yield now, and fight later. It didn’t mean he was forgiving the asshole. It didn’t change what Ferric had done to him. It just meant he was tabling pride and revenge so that he could have tomorrow. He slowly got on his knees and opened his mouth hesitantly, expecting Ferric to pounce. Instead a piece of rabbit was pushed inside. He was stunned, but not stunned enough that he had forgotten to chew. “Open.” He was ordered after he swallowed. Another piece was pushed in and he chewed and swallowed that one too. Ferric gave him a long drink from his waterskin and Sam felt as if he might cry. His fucking rapist being so kind was fucking with his head in a major way. His head felt like it was going to explode. “You’ll have more later.” Ferric said, putting the rest of the rabbit away after he gave Sam a third bite. The food settled into Sam’s stomach, easing the ache that had been there for days. “Open.” 

Sam obeyed. Ferric took his cock out and nudged the head of his cock into Sam’s mouth. “Suck, savage. Show me how grateful you are for such a kind master.” Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes as the cock was pushed in farther. “Suck or lose what dinner you earned.” Ferric threatened in a tone that reminded Sam all too well of the last time that cock was inside him. He quickly began to suck, focusing on the task ahead so that he could somehow ignore that he was pleasuring a monster. Once Ferric came down his throat, Sam gagging and spitting despite his attempts to stay calm, he was loaded back on the horse and given the rest of the rabbit and one more swig of water. That kept him quiet as they continued to make their way to the market.

Gabriel and Claire came upon where the bandits had camped by dawn. The bandits were awake, loading what captives were left back into the cart. There was room for everyone with Sam and Mary gone, so Kaia and Alex were loaded up with the others. 

“There’s too many.” Gabriel cautioned, laying a hand on Claire’s arm before she could throw herself at the nearest bandit. “We need to win this fight, not blow steam.” She bared her teeth in frustration, but ducked down next to him.

“Mary and Sam are gone.”

“I noticed.” Gabriel said in that same tight tone he had used back in the Shadowfolk town. If Claire had to guess, Sam being taken was eating Gabriel up inside, but he had always been so hard to read. It was one of his greatest skills.

“They’re heading out.”

“We will check the ground for clues.”

“Or bodies.” Claire supplied helpfully. She wasn’t going to dance around the issue. Sam and Mary could very well be dead. Finding them would bring closure and also add fuel to the fire. The hunt was going to end in the deaths of the bastards responsible.

“Yes, Claire.” Gabriel sighed. “Or bodies.” He shot her an annoyed look. They had not stopped to sleep that night and he was starting to feel the affects. They had caught up with the villains but were still not enough to stop them. Sam wasn’t there and that was the most upsetting thing. If Sam had been there, he would have already charged in there, arrows flying, knives out. He cared for his tribe, but Sam was his husband. It was honorable to care for all of the tribe like they were family, but Sam and Mary were the ones who were family. Sam was his family. 

The bandits hauled ass like they knew of the threat lurking in the bushes. They had to make it to market. “Let’s look around.” Gabriel stepped out of the bushes, listening for sounds of trouble. The camp looked empty, but that didn’t necessarily mean that it was. 

“We’re splitting up.” Claire decided. “This will go faster. We can’t let those bandits make it to market. It will be much harder to track them down once they’re sold.”

“You follow them. Pick them off one by one. I will look for any signs of Sam and Mary and then come find you when I am done.”

“Wonderful.” Claire headed off, an arrow already notched on her bowstring. She was ready to kill and Gabriel did not feel like restraining her any longer. She had earned a few bandit deaths. Hopefully they would help. She would need to see a shaman when they got home. They all probably would. There was a reason they usually stayed in the encampment and others stayed out. This attack was odd and Gabriel would like to solve as to why it had happened so he could insure it never happened again.


	5. two spirits

Gabriel followed the footsteps of five or six bandits, someone being dragged behind them. He dreaded what he might find, but he had to push on. He needed to find out what happened to Sam and Mary. He followed the tracks for about an hour until he found where they had set up a stopping point to have a little fun. 

“Mary.” He recognized the woman in the mud. “Mom.” He whispered. She had just been thrown on the ground, she was bleeding and dirty. They were rounding in on her, some of them with their hands down their pants. Gabriel saw red as one of them dared to grab her by her hair and drag her to her knees. He notched up his bow and fired into the mess of them, firing arrows over and over until all of the bandits were hit or dead. There were a few still alive and fighting, but that was nothing Gabriel and his knives couldn’t fix. Three slit throats later and Gabriel was kneeling by his mother-in-law. He gave her the shirt right off his back. “Mom.”

“Gabriel.” She reached over and touched his face. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” She laughed a laugh of relief. He hugged her fiercely, a hug she returned. “I’m all right. Much better now that you are here and these heathens are dead.” 

“I’m glad you’re alive, Mom.” Gabriel held her a moment longer to remind himself that she was still there with them. 

“Me too, Gabriel.” She smiled warmly at him, holding his face in her hands. “I knew the tribe wouldn’t forsake us.” Gabriel gave her a tight smile, holding his peace. He didn’t have to break her dream. “They didn’t send you.” She gave him a sad look. “You are very brave.”

“I’m not brave. I’m angry.” Gabriel frowned. “I could not abandon--”

“Sam?” Mary finished for him. “You’ve always been such a blessing for him. He never seemed quite himself until you came along.” 

“Let’s get you back to the tribe.” Gabriel went back to focusing on the task on hand. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.” 

“I’m not going back yet.” Mary shook her blonde curls. She grabbed a knife from Gabriel’s belt, far more comfortable with him than Claire had been. She took the knife to her hair, cutting it short. “How’s that?”

“Here.” Gabriel took the knife and chopped off a few more locks, straightening the hair cut. “Dashing. John will love it.”

“I love it.” Mary set her jaw. “I don’t want to talk about John right now if that’s okay.”

“Yea, that’s fine.” Gabriel understood, though only from his own reasonings. He didn’t like talking about Sam much under the circumstances. He didn’t like the dread always building in his stomach that he was going to find Sam dead or worse. He had seen how the things that happened on the road had affected Claire and Mary, and what he had heard from the guard, Sam was bound to be affected too. “I should head towards Claire’s position.”

“You rescued Claire from that monster?”

“I’ve heard about that Ferric.” Gabriel’s tone was warning enough to not mention his involvement with Sam. Mary stayed still on that subject. She understood grieving when she saw it. Gabriel was grieving for Sam. 

“He’s a brute.” Mary said. “I will come with you to find Claire. I’d like to help in the hunt.” She sent a smile his way and Gabriel returned it. 

Gabriel remembered when he first met Mary as Sam’s mother. It had been terrifying though he had refused to admit it at the time. He had met her officially on Sam’s and his wedding day. Gabriel had to smile at that memory. Sam had been so shy. So beautiful and shy. Gabriel missed him. He missed him so fucking much. He needed to get him back.

“Mary!” Claire embraced Mary heartily when they caught up with her. “I’ve taken down four of them so far.” She informed Gabriel. “Two rushed me but I finished them off easily enough.” She shrugged.

“You’re hurt.” Gabriel observed cooly. “Here.” He sat her down and tended to her quickly. “There.”

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Claire tested her shoulder. “It feels better.” She allowed herself that much. “You’re a natural.” His eyes widened, but he said nothing. Mary noticed. Gabriel had always been different. He had always been uniquely himself, so sure and courageous. He had been good for Sam. She knew what he was even if he never put a name to it himself. She knew what made him different. Two-spirit. Like her Sam. Except Sam still wrestled with what he was. Mary hoped some day he would be as free as Gabriel in his identity. That was a struggle for another time. They still needed to rescue their Sam from the bandits. They still needed to save the rest of the captives. 

“This is the market?” Sam dared to ask as he and Ferric entered the bustling city on Ferric’s horse. 

“No, this is just the main gate. Market’s further in.” Ferric answered. He was feeling calm this morning. They hadn’t rested, but rode through the night to get the market ahead of the bandits. Ferric was worried about some kind of trouble, not that he shared his worries with Sam. But as soon as they arrived to the city, Ferric had relaxed. He bought them a room and wasted no time getting reacquainted with Sam and his body.

Gabriel, Mary, and Claire hounded the bandits a while longer, but they had split up to defend their rear. Those guarding the rear fell by their joint efforts. Gabriel took pleasure in ending their filthy lives. It was a small revenge, but still he was without Sam. He would not rest until Sam was back by his side.

Ferric bound Sam to the bed and left on business. Sam struggled against the restraints, strong leather cords, but there was no getting loose. Ferric had tied them well. He squirmed, trying to dispel whatever Ferric had left inserted inside of him to ‘keep him open for him when he came back,’ but that also was too well fastened inside him. Fuck.

He came back much later, Sam in a state of agony. He was hard-pressed to empty his bladder, but he knew better than to let his stream out on the bed. 

“Hello, boy, you need the pot?” Ferric chuckled. He undid the bindings and sat on the bed while Sam hurried to relieve himself. “Good boy not pissing the bed. Now I’ve brought some friends. I expect you to take good care of them like you do me. Now what do you say?” Sam hung his head, wishing the floorboards would open up and swallow him up so that he might get away from this awful nightmare.

“Yes, master.”

“Good boy.”


	6. the market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter to get my fic back on the track I wanted it on.

Ferric and his friends had left Sam in such a state that he was in no shape to ride his master’s horse. But riding was kinder than walking, so ride the horse he did as they left the large city and the busy market. They didn’t head back to the Shadowfolk town like Sam had been hoping. It would have been easier to run away if they were closer to home. They were far enough that Sam knew he would have some trouble finding the way back, but it seemed like they were going even further. He didn’t know how large the world was, but it seemed bigger than it ought to be. 

Sam had always wanted to see the world, but he had always hoped to see it with his husband. Travelling with Gabriel was always the best adventure. He had not wanted to see the world like this. His body sore, his ass in excruciating pain, his heart and mind in torment-- bound to a cruel man who enjoyed pushing him to his limits.

The road was long and Sam found himself exhausted. Thankfully, Ferric let him sleep when he drifted. Not that it was any comfort to sleep against his rapist, his owner.

Gabriel, Mary, and Claire arrived in the market after Ferric and Sam were on the road.

“Whoa.” Claire’s eyes went wide. “There are so many people.” She balked by the main gate. 

“Come on.” Mary took her hand. “We need to find our tribe.”

“How are we going to find them in here?” Claire was despairing. “There are so many.” Gabriel took a breath before he answered. It was going to be a challenge, as would be how they behaved when they did find them. He had seen many guards in shining armor. They seemed to be protecting the city, but they were also protecting the peace. 

“We have to stay calm. We cannot draw any extra attention to ourselves. They have guards here who are not sympathetic to either plight.” Gabriel warned.

“Don’t treat me like I’m a loose arrow.” Claire rolled her eyes, but she was tensed for a fight. She needed to control herself if they were going to get in and get out.

“Then stop acting like one.” He retorted. Claire sighed in frustration, but she relaxed her stance. She glanced around at how those around her age were acting and started to mirror some of their mannerisms. “Good.” Gabriel relaxed too. “Mary, you’re in charge of bargaining. Now we don’t have much, but we have some things to barter with.”

“What?” Claire and Mary both seemed at a lost.

“Our weapons.” Gabriel filled them in. “If our people are being sold as slaves, we will need to bargain for them back.”

“Or we kill the slavers and take them back.” Claire offered.

“And what if they are already sold?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh. That’s what you meant.” She blinked. “As much as I’d like to stab anyone who goes so far as to just look at Alex and Kaia.” Alex was her sister. Gabriel didn’t know much about her and Kaia, so he assumed they were friends.

“Yes.” He nodded. “I know how that feels.”

“It must hurt having Sam so far.” Claire said, but in her way she was asking.

“It does.” Gabriel stiffened. “No more about this. We need to find our friends.”

“And lovers.” Claire added.

“Enough!” Gabriel raised his voice. “I don’t want to talk about Sam!” Mary and Claire exchanged looks that he couldn’t decipher. “I-I just don’t.” His voice broke and he turned away.

“I’m sorry you’re missing Sam.” Claire spoke up after a brief silence. “But I wasn’t talking about Sam. I was talking about Kaia. Her and I…” She trailed off. “I know how you feel.” Gabriel paused but then he walked off.

“That was kind.” Mary commented. “He is grieving. Sam is his whole world. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“He loves Sam a whole lot, doesn’t he?” Claire asked softly.

“He does.” Mary pulled the younger woman into a hug. “Just like you love your Kaia. We’ll get them all back. We will.”

“Back to the hunt.” Claire nodded. “We will get them back.” They followed after Gabriel who had busied himself with the hunt as well. He was headed towards the market, looking for anyone he might know. The women caught up to him, but it was silent trekking. 

“There’s the bandit leader.” Mary pointed out, grabbing Gabriel’s arm. “Kate.” 

“Where are the others?”

“Jo, Donna, and Alex are there.” Claire spotted the women tied together. “It disgusts me how they treat people like they are nothing. They didn’t even dress them.”

“They’re selling them for those who might want their bodies.” Gabriel informed them. He had a little more experience with slaves and slavers. Their village had struggled with slavers for years. They didn’t come often, but they had tried. Gabriel had lost a brother to the fight and earned some scars from the last raid. He had almost been captured. They had a two-spirit in the slavers. He had recognized that in Gabriel and attacked him, tried to steal him away. Apparently there was a market for two-spirits too. Gabriel had fought him off. Barely. When reinforcements arrived and overwhelmed him, he had thought all was lost. He got away when they made camp on account of sheer luck. Someone hadn’t tied him up tightly enough. It was there loss, and short of a few odd wounds, Gabriel was off, free as a bird. He got home about a day later, scraped and bruised, but safe. 

“That’s terrible.” Claire continued in her judgment. She knew that, of course, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to think about it. Hell, they had sold her and her body to that monster back in the Shadowfolk town. Not something she’d soon forget. She still bore the marks from the monsters of that town, their claws and teeth and other things.

“It’s life.” Gabriel shrugged. “We can only try to make it better. Hopefully someday slavery will be a thing of the past.”

“I don’t see Kaia.”

“And I don’t see Sam.”

“You think they were sold already?” Mary asked.

“Probably.” Gabriel frowned. “We need to get the others before they are sold too.” 

“I want Kaia!” Claire groaned in frustration, raking her fingers through her blonde hair.

“Focus, loose arrow.” Gabriel said softly. “We can’t despair. We might find them yet. They might still be in the market somewhere. We can’t afford to give up hope.” He pulled a shiny dagger out of his pocket. It wasn’t one he usually fought with or used. It had been a gift from Sam on their wedding day. “I’ll barter. They haven’t seen me, they won’t recognize me. You ladies stay out of sight.”

“Get Alex if you can.” 

“Oh, I aim to get them all.” Gabriel smiled, but it was all wrong, it didn’t reach his eyes. It was cold, chilling, and it promised movement and hopefully revenge.

“Good.” Claire grinned back. “We’ll stay out of sight. We’ll be by the big gate.” Claire didn’t like the city much. It made sense for her to want to wait near the clearest exit. 

“Good plan.” Gabriel nodded. “See you there.”

“Good luck.” Mary leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Bring them home, Gabriel.”


	7. rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, non-con, hurt.

Sam lost track of how long they traveled, but he calculated it had only been a couple of days when they finally stopped. There was a settlement, but these people were different from any he had seen. They wore excessive amounts of clothes and had strong, wooden walls like those back home. 

Sam didn’t care much for the scenery, he was just glad to get off that god forsaken horse. He had been in and out of consciousness over the last few days due to pain and exhaustion. He hadn’t been fed since the night he learned how to suck Ferric off, like he didn’t know how to get Gabriel off with practically a look. He wondered if he was ill or if he was infected for his body ached and throbbed, within and without. He had hoped his hole would heal some as Ferric hadn’t used him since they started traveling, but the pain seemed constant. 

Ferric knocked him off the horse and Sam cried out as he hit the ground. Pain lanced through his body and he crumpled in on himself.

“Ugh, what’s wrong with you now, boy? I gave you time to rest enough, now it’s time to take care of your master like a slave should.”

“Please.” Sam begged, shrinking away from Ferric’s rough hands. “Please don’t. It hurts. It hurts so bad.” 

“Where?” Ferric’s nose crinkled up. 

“Inside.” Sam gestured. “Something is wrong inside.”

“You savages are too weak.” Ferric spat on his hands. “No oil for you today. Perhaps you’ll be less quick to displease me in the future.”

“Perhaps I’ll be dead.” Sam said softly, more to himself, as his sore body was forced into a position. He was bent over his own knees, his arms folded up underneath him. Ferric breached him and a scream slipped from him before he could stop it. “Please, sir, please, master, stop!” Ferric didn’t listen, determined to punish some obedience back into his slave, and fucked him as roughly as he could, unaware of just how much damage he was inflicting on his screaming, crying slave.

A little ways away, there was a small castle. The master of the castle was more of a prisoner to it, a sickly man who could not even leave his own doorstep to investigate the terrible sounds he heard from the balcony.

“Arthur?”

“Sir?”

“Please investigate those screams.” The lord of the castle, a Mick Davies of a noble family, handed over a small bag of money. “Save that poor soul, whatever the cost.”

“As you wish, sir.” Arthur bowed. On his way out, he grabbed his faithful pistol. Why waste money when violence was a perfectly good way to solve situations like these? Certain scoundrels only understood violence and Arthur was always more than happy to help them see the error of their ways. It was one of the brief escapes he had from his quiet life, serving a man who was kind and true and most likely dying. It was a noble life, but Arthur had always been a better soldier than a noble. It had been a relief when his family name had been so tarnished that only a military career was suitable for him. But then he had met Mick, and he had been unwilling to lose Mick when the war ended, even when Mick had been forced to marry. So he stayed on as his man, serving whatever he needed, as the fine, capable soldier he once known slipped slowly but surely into eternity.

Arthur would stay with Mick to the end, but only to the end. He’d find adventure and violence after, live what was left of his wasted life. It hadn’t been wasted on Mick, but Mick’s damn wife had sucked away what joy they might have found. Toni Bevall was evil incarnate and Arthur wished she was the one dying. Not Mick. Anyone but Mick. 

He hurried on Mick’s errand, helping the poor soul who was still caterwauling. He came across the source of the awful sound after a brisk walk to the outskirts. A scoundrel type was fucking his slave so hard that Arthur was afraid the man was being killed. 

“How much?”

“Excuse you?” Ferric wiped his mouth, looking up from where he had probably taken his slave for the last time. He had been a pretty boy, but not tough enough for the likes of Ferric. He needed a strong man. But not one as stubborn as this one had been. The more stubborn, the harder they broke, the harder they broke, and the quicker their strength left them. This one was broken and Ferric had no more use for him. He was sick, he saw it now, felt the fever in his bones. He was infected. Too much rough handling back at the market. “You want to pay money for this?” He withdrew his cock, cum, blood, and pus dribbling out of Sam’s hole. “Boy is broken. He’s nothing but a hole now, if you ask me, and just a hole isn’t that fun.”

“You’re right. How silly of me.” Arthur, known as Ketch in his past life, pulled out his pistol and put a smoking hole in between Ferric’s eyes. The brute toppled back down onto his slave who let out of a frightened, desperate cry. Ah, yes. Arthur moved the lug off of the slave, shoving the corpse to the side. “I would have preferred to torture him.” Arthur said to the shivering, feverish man still clawing the dirt beneath his fingernails. “Mick would never forgive me if I didn’t try to save you.” 

Sam tried to push this stranger with the odd accent away, but he didn’t have any strength left to fight. Arthur pulled him up to his feet, holding him steady. “I can’t carry you. I don’t want to carry you.” He sighed, slinging one of Sam’s arms over his shoulder. “We’ve got a bit to walk, but I’ll call the doctor for you. We’ll patch you up. Mick likes to have projects to work on, you should have seen me before he picked me up.” Arthur chuckled at his own joke. Sam didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He could barely focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Each step was excruciating. Was he dying? There was no way he was going to get through this. The pain was unbearable, blurring his vision. He wanted to survive, wanted to see his husband, his family, his tribe again, but he had reached his limits. He tottered a few more steps before he fell, dead weight against the man who had been helping him. “Shit.”

Arthur carefully maneuvered the slave down to the ground. The man had a fever and an infection if the blood, heat, and pus were anything to go by. Arthur waved down a man on a horse, he was well-known through his connections with the Davies family, and soon help was on the way. A carriage from the castle brought them both home to the castle where the sick lord waited patiently. A doctor was there within the hour to look over the now clean, still unconscious, dangerously feverish man that Mick and Arthur had rescued from the clutches of a brigand. Arthur was grateful for the bit of action and even hoped the man would survive his ordeal. He would wake up in a much better situation than the one he last remembered. He wouldn’t even be considered a slave anymore.

Arthur knew Mick wanted to keep him. He knew Mick was lonely. It killed him that he couldn’t do anything more to help. Toni would send him packing and then who would watch out for Mick? No, Arthur would hope this rescued man would help Mick get stronger. He couldn’t watch Mick die. Not after all the hell they had endured together.

Back at the market, Gabriel had successfully bartered his knife that Sam gave him as a wedding present for two of his tribe: Donna and Alex. Jo had already been sold by the time he made it to the bandit’s makeshift stall, but he had gotten a good look at the family that had bought her. He would remember their faces. He already had Claire following them to their home and leaving a trail for the rest of them to follow. Donna, Jo, Alex, and Claire were having their reunion under the safety of the tall oaks outside of the market and its city. Gabriel was keeping watch. Alex and Donna had told him that Sam had been given to Ferric before the market, back at the camp the night before. Sam was still gone. He was in the hands of the man who fucking raped him and Gabriel was helpless to do anything to stop it! He punched a tree, cursing as he scraped his hand bloody.

He bandaged his hand, cursing his own stupidity. His emotions were getting the better of him. Yes, he wanted Sam back. Yes, he would search every inch of the Shadowfolk town until he had his Sam back. Yes, he would kill Ferric as painfully as he could and then he would get Sam home, and nothing bad would ever happen to any of them again. But until then, he needed to keep his head. He could not afford to be the loose arrow here. The tribe needed him. The taken braves needed him. And Sam, his sweet Sam needed him. He could lose his shit later when they were all safe and sound.

He’d save them all or die trying. And that was a promise.


	8. once a slave

“Tell me about the new one you two are hiding.” Lady Toni Bevall sipped on her drink while maintaining impressive eye contact with Arthur while she did so. It had been a while since their last meeting and Arthur felt like he was sweating more than usual. “Is my husband trying to sleep with him too?” Arthur made a face at her despite his usual cool demeanor. She was getting to him. He tried to not let her see when she got to him, but he didn’t have the patience today. The slave he had rescued was seeming more trouble than he was worth. The doctor had visited three times already, three times that would have been better spent on Mick.

“I don’t think Mick has even thought about that.” Arthur hoped he hadn’t. That would… hurt.

“Why is that?” Oh, Arthur did not miss this woman or her interrogations. He had to betray the man he loved over and over again to stay near him.

“He was pretty sick when he came in.” Raging infection, bleeding from his ass, high fever— the man was lucky not to be dead. “He’s lucky to be alive.”

“He was a slave?” Lady Toni asked as if they were discussing the weather. Arthur considered lying for a moment but upon remembering what had happened the last time he lied to her, he stuck to the truth.

“Yes.”

“I want him to remain a slave. He can be a slave to the house and help you with your duties.” It was her house and her word was law. Poor man. He was to remain a slave after all.

“I don’t require assistance with my duties.” Arthur was offended by her insinuation.

“Look, we both know my husband is off limits and that you’re too dumb and faithful to go find someone else.” The lady, if she could be called such, smiled. “The slave is yours to take out that simmering sexual frustration, so Mick doesn’t have to deal with your pining for him on top of his disease.” Arthur opened his mouth and then shut it with a loud click. Hell no. He tilted his head before he forced a fake smile on his face. He gave her a curt nod before changing the subject.

“Has the doctor diagnosed him yet?”

“All the tests came back negative.” Toni waved a ringed hand in the air. She wasn’t upset about Mick dying, not that Arthur would ever suspect her to be. She had the child as promised and that was all that mattered. Mick’s child would carry on the family line even when Mick was buried in the ground. Why would she care if it happened sooner than later? But Arthur, Arthur cared. He’d find out what was wrong even if no one else did. And now he had someone to help him discover the truth once the slave recovered from his wounds. Toni might be evil incarnate but she was right about one thing, Arthur was sexually frustrated. Maybe this slave was the key in more ways than one. Maybe if he took care of himself just a little, he could figure out what was wrong with the man he loved. And besides, he could always close his eyes and just pretend the slave was Mick. He internally cursed that he was even thinking that. But she had a point. He was weary and he was too fucked, too stuck on Mick to even look elsewhere.

“They’ll find something.” Arthur said to reassure himself more than her. And also to stop thinking about possibly fucking the broken man Mick had sent him to save.

“God, I hope not!” She laughed. “I can’t do another year married to that bore. Sorry, Arthur, I know you love him, but an arranged marriage is a pain in the ass. Being married off just to procreate.” She scoffed. “It’s an insult, that’s what.”

“Divorce him.”

“As if.” She rolled her eyes. “I will not lose my rank just my parents made a terrible choice.” She downed the rest of her drink. “I’ll be taking the slave for the rest of the day, Arthur. He’ll be yours tomorrow.”

“Why?” If Toni knew what he was really asking, she ignored him. Why did she get to keep everything that was important to him even if she didn’t care for it? Why couldn’t he have Mick?

“I have to make sure he knows his place like the rest of you.” She gave him a chilling smile, one that raised the hair on the back of his neck. At least he didn’t shiver until she had left the room. He rose from his seat after he heard her car drive away. At least she lived elsewhere with her child. He had a lot to consider. He had a lot to think about. But he knew what direction he was leaning, at least for now.

Gabriel and his war band had tracked down the family that purchased Jo. Mary and Donna had stayed back at the market to watch the bandits and to mark the trail in case they left. They were not going unpunished. The tribe would have their revenge on Kate and her bandits. They would pay for the damage they had caused, the lives they had disrupted.The women made camp while Gabriel went to talk to the family. They had decided that in the cases where they might be recognized, Gabriel would do the bartering. Also because he was surprisingly good at getting the price pretty low. Donna had been slightly offended by some of the tactics he had used, but not so offended that she didn’t go with him when he won. Alex had found it hilarious.

“Hello?” He rang the bell near their door. While he waited, he found himself shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Can I help you?” A well-dressed man regarded him with suspicion. Gabriel probably looked pretty rough. He glanced down self-consciously at his travel-stained clothes. At least there wasn’t any blood... His hand was bandaged. He still wasn’t sleeping all that well and eating was hit or miss. He was missing Sam all the more and it was affecting him in every way, not just emotionally. Frankly, he was a hot mess and it showed. He needed to get his act together for real. It was the only way he would find Sam. Well, he had to work with what he had and there was no way these people would think he was anyone important enough to deal with.

“Hi, my name is Gabriel. My master sent me to find a runaway slave? Her name is Jo.” Gabriel described Jo well enough that the man’s eyes lit up in recognition. Ah, playing the role of a dutiful, trusted slave… It worked. Something that Gabriel found amusing despite the situation.

“She ran away from your master?” The man looked chagrined.

“Yes.” Gabriel looked sad. “I’ve been trying to recover her for weeks. It’s been a lot of tracking and asking around.”

“She was here.” The man revealed. No duh. Gabriel had fucking followed them. He knew she was here somewhere… Wait. The man had said was.

“Was?” Gabriel’s face fell, prompting for more information.

“She ran away soon after we bought her.” The man couldn’t quite meet his eyes anymore.

“Oh?” Gabriel’s disappointment showed. He hoped she was safe, on her way back home, but no, it couldn’t be that easy. The man continued his tale and Gabriel didn’t have to pretend to be horrified when he learned what had happened to her next. 

“Yea, she ran off quick, a slippery little thing, but the dogs got her before she made it to the river, dragged back what was left of her. She’s out back if you need to verify for your master.”

“Uh, yea, thank you. It will ease my master’s mind.” There wasn’t much left to her but there was enough there to prove it was Jo. Gabriel pocketed her necklace from her remains. He’d scrub it and bring it back to Ellen, Jo’s mother. Poor Jo. Poor Ellen. At least Jo was free now, she was with her father. The man gave him some money to compensate Gabriel’s ‘master’, money that would be well spent to track down Kaia and Sam. His heart was heavy as he rejoined the girls and journeyed back to Mary and Donna. Everyone was quiet on the way back, their prosperity having come to a tragic pause. Everyone was mourning Jo. Everyone was fearing that those still lost might come to the same end. Gabriel feared for Sam and his indomitable spirit. What if-- no, he couldn’t bear to finish that thought. Sam was okay. He had to be.


	9. painful hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time moves forward a few month in this chapter.
> 
> Sam-centric.

Sam didn’t know how long he had been out or why he had even been put under. He wasn’t even sure what put him under. He had been recuperating at the sick man’s large house, tended by him and his servant of sorts, though Sam saw how they looked at each other. He could tell they were in love, but he wasn’t sure why they couldn’t act on it. So he was rightfully confused at the prick in his left arm and the subsequent darkness that had followed. They had given him no sign to mistrust them, although his time with the bandits and Ferric should have taught him not to trust anyone.

He came to with a start, strapped down to a cold table, held down with leather and metal restraints. He was naked again, bared in front of cold yet interested eyes again. There was a woman there, clearly in charge, sizing him up like he was a piece of meat. He learned soon enough that was all he was to her. She wasn’t afraid to touch him, she wasn’t afraid to do whatever she wanted to him. 

“You’re pretty.” She commented off handedly, her hand pumping his limp cock. He couldn’t get it up if he tried. It hurt more than anything, although he also felt a deep shame as he tried to get free and couldn’t. He was helpless to stop her. She could and would do anything that she wanted to do to him. “Mick would have a heart attack if I fucked you.” She was talking at him, not to him. She released him and Sam felt like he could cry from relief. The relief didn’t last long as she pulled out two clamps. “Huh. Maybe I should fuck you then.” She laughed at her own joke as she fasted the clamps down on Sam’s nipples. Perhaps it was redundant to admit that hurt too-- it seemed this cold, cruel woman only hurt people when she touched them. Sam hissed as she tightened the clamps and she smiled. “Wait until you see the needle, love. I like my slaves… modified.”

Sam didn’t know what that meant. He didn’t want to know what that meant. But as she efficiently slid the needle through each of his nipples before sliding cold, heavy metal in the holes she had left behind, Sam started to understand. She was adding and subtracting from him as she saw fit. Her hands brushed against his balls, a meaningful threat, and he forced himself to lie still as the needle turned on his cock.

He didn’t know how he didn’t scream when it was all said and done, but he had whined and whimpered some. Fever still clung to his bones although it was slowly but surely fading. The worst was over and he was mending, but that meant he was whole enough to be used by these new masters. Anyone who dominated his body so must be a master. “You will serve Arthur and Mick as they see fit.” The lady informed him. “Please them in any way you know how. I’m hoping Arthur will fuck you, but I doubt he will. Perhaps Mick will though.” Those men had been kind to him. Sam hoped they would not want to use him in any of the sexual ways he had learned he could be used. Ferric had broken him. It hurt to admit that to himself, but the brave had been shattered by that man. He was only still alive because of the mercy Arthur had shown him. Maybe serving Arthur and Mick wouldn’t be so bad…

Another prick in his arm and Sam started to fade, but he hadn’t faded enough to not scream when a brand was placed against his bare skin. Lady Bevall knew how to make sure her slaves were well-marked.

Arthur didn’t have the heart to use the slave when he came back from Lady Toni’s. He was shaking, clearly scared, and in pain. The man wasn’t fully recovered from his infection and fever either. Arthur tucked him into bed after feeding him a light dinner, feeling pity for the slave who fell asleep almost instantly. He tended to the brand and the piercings once the slave was out. He would need sleep to recover from his ordeal.

“Toni has that effect on just about everyone.” He commiserated. He turned the light off and let the poor slave sleep. He would need it. The days ahead would be harder. Mick wasn’t getting better and Arthur was starting to accept that. He would need an extra pair of hands to take care of things in the dark days to come. He was going to lose the man that he loved most in the whole wide world and he would need a friend. He’d take care of the slave, find things to employ his time, but he would not use him. He would be his friend and hope in the darkness to come, the slave would be his friend in return. They were all prisoners of this castle and Mick would just get to escape it first.

The days passed as days tend to do and Arthur’s plan seemed to be working. He learned the slave’s name was Sam and that he belonged to a tribe far north of where they lived now. Arthur had always been curious about far off places, but he had not heard of this place. Maybe he would visit someday. 

Sam eventually trusted him enough to ask about his and Mick’s relationship. It had been a few months, but the consistent treatment of wounds, illnesses, body, and mind had encouraged the slave to form a relationship with the two men. “I am Mick’s man-servant.” Arthur didn’t mind telling him about their unusual relationship. “We used to be soldiers together in the army.”

“You’re free?”

“Yes and no. I gave up some freedoms to serve Mick.”

“Why?”

“It was the only way I could stay with him. He was getting married off by his parents, they didn’t approve of me and my inability to provide an heir, you see.”

“I understand.” Sam nodded. “My tribe has views that are similar, although my tribe would have let you marry Mick anyway.”

“If you loved a man, they’d let you marry?”

“They did.” Sam said with a sad smile. Arthur felt the loss with Sam in that moment, felt it deeply. They had both loved and lost. 

“What happened to him?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. “He was on a hunting trip with some of the other warriors when we were attacked by bandits. They were targeting the women-- I interfered and was taken too as punishment.”

“The brute?”

“The bandits got rid of me by giving me to him.” Sam shivered. “He got a taste of me when they bartered my body for a safe night’s stay. He wanted more. He got it.”

“I’m sorry.” Arthur’s nose wrinkled. “Mick and I aren’t a fan of slavery. We will try to free you as soon as we can. You’d be free if it wasn’t for Lady Bevall.”

“You two could escape with me to my people.” Sam said cautiously. “You would be welcome, especially for saving me.”

“I wish.” Arthur said wistfully. “Mick’s too sick to travel.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Sam had his suspicions, and had been watching the doctor that came to visit Mick daily. He had noticed when Mick seemed sicker than usual, generally after mealtimes. “Is he sick or is he being poisoned?”

“Who would dare poison him?”

“Lady Bevall.”

“Shit.” Arthur swore. He had known something was wrong, but could it be that wrong? Why had he not thought to check out that angle before? “Why do you say that?”

“She talks about him being dead a lot. She pays the doctor who puts the medicine in his food.”

“What medicine?” Arthur asked, suddenly curious. “I give him all his meds, right before bed.” Sam pressed his lips together, knowing what he had seen but not knowing if he’d be believed. “Sam?”

“He adds stuff to the food, says it is to help Mick and to not discuss it with him.” Sam frowned. “He said it would make Mick upset to talk about his condition.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it, but, Sam, if he’s being poisoned… we could put a stop to it! He could get better! Well enough to travel and to get the hell out of here. We could just maybe get to your tribe.” Hope shone wild in Arthur’s eyes and Sam knew better than to say anything then and there. Arthur had hope for the first time in a long time and he wouldn’t take to Sam casting any doubts on his newfound hope. Sam just knew from the ache in his healing nipples and cock that there was no way the cruel lady would let them go that easily. She would hunt Mick if she had to. There was an obsessiveness to her hate and Sam knew they would pay if they got in the way of that.

The hope was real. There was a chance they could make it out, safe and sound, but by the gods, they were going to have to be careful about it.


	10. closer and closer

Gabriel was weary. He had gone back to the Shadowfolk town and had torn through every possible hiding spot with nothing turning up. In desperation, he hunted down the guard who had helped him the last time.

“Where the fuck is Ferric?” And what Gabriel meant by that was where the fuck was his husband? If Ferric had Sam, why had he not come back to his town? Why had he left them leaderless?

“He never came back.” This man, a coward through and through, was especially terrified of Gabriel. Fear loosed his lips. “Rumor is he died down south in the land of castles.”

“Castles?” Gabriel didn’t know that word, didn’t have experience with those structures. He was back hunting with just Claire. They had gotten the other warriors home. They were safe to heal and recover and share their stories. But Kaia and Sam were still unaccounted for, and for that, Claire and Gabriel could not find rest. They would hunt until they found out what happened to their respective lovers. Hopefully they were still alive. They headed south since the north was coming up empty.

It had been months on the road, hunting down what had happened to Sam and Kaia when they happened across Kate at a bar. She was alone, on one of her ‘conquests.’ Claire and Gabriel exchanged looks and then waited. They waited until she left the bar empty-handed, heading back out to her bandit crew. They followed her down the dark roads and waited until the clouds covered the moon.

“Get off me!” She was armed, she fought well, but they were desperate and angry. Kate didn’t stand a chance. “What the hell do you want?” Gabriel blindfolded her while Claire bound her hands behind her back. Kate struggled some, but she was smart, saving her strength for when she could actually maybe get away.

“The camp must be nearby.” Gabriel said softly to Claire. “Let’s move her back to the market town.”

“Oh god, you’re those savages.” Kate rolled her eyes under the blindfold. “It’s not the market town, though it is famous for its market. It’s called Newcastle. You all really need to get out more.”

“If you know where we are from then you must know what we want.” Gabriel sassed her back. 

“I don’t have any of your people. I sold them all.”

“To whom?”

“I didn’t get names. I’m a cash only kind of gal, you know, the-less-I-know-the-better kind of gal.”

“Oh, we could tell back in the bar.” Claire snorted. “What about Kaia?”

“Who the fuck is Kaia?” Kate spat back. Claire started to describe her and Kate started to laugh. “Oh. Her. I never sold her. I kept her for my own amusement before I gave her to my men.” She snickered. “She’s probably dead. Lovely fuck toy though.”

“What about Sam?” Gabriel’s voice wavered but he had to speak up before Claire went from zero to murderous.

“Ah, tall and handsome and fucking annoying. I gave him to Ferric. Ferric pounded his ass in to make him more mindful. It worked too.”

“Where is Ferric?”

“He’s dead. Some asshole shot him in Canterbury.” Kate sounded mildly put off by his death. “A waste of a good cock.”

“Do you only think with your vagina?” It was Claire’s turn to roll her eyes.

“You sound like my son.” Kate laughed. “Makes sense too since he’s half native too. His daddy was from your tribe. He’s the reason I decided to fuck you all over.” She pouted under her blindfold. “A lot of good it did me. He never got back in touch, even after I took his wife.” Gabriel stiffened. He had a good idea who she was talking about and it didn’t bode well for them. “Oh, John. I guess that’s what happens when you fuck with a married man.” Claire shot Gabriel a look.

“She’s lying.” Claire spoke up. “He loves his wife and family.”

“Am I?” Kate asked. “Does he? Oh, are you related to him?” She laughed again. “It’s my story and I’m sticking to it.”

“He was caught by bandits a long time ago.” Gabriel said slowly. “Your son must be at least twenty.”

“Is that how he spun the tale?” Kate tossed her laugh

“I don’t trust you.” Gabriel told her. “And I’m going to let my friend here kill you, so I would suggest that you stop while you’re ahead.”

“I’ve just been trying to talk enough so my men can find me.” Kate bared her teeth. “It’s you two who will be dying tonight, not me.” 

“Enough of this.” Claire rolled her eyes, baring her teeth. Her knife was in Kate’s throat before Gabriel could stop her. Kate's eyes were wide, her blood gurgling as she tried to process what had just happened before she fell to the ground with a thud. 

“Claire.” Gabriel glared. 

“I am not a loose arrow, Gabriel!” She snapped, knowing all too well what he was thinking. “She had it coming. She didn’t have any information that could help us. She was stringing us along and you were letting her do it.”

“Watch it.” Gabriel warned.

“You can miss Sam all you want, but he wouldn’t want you doing something so dumb.” 

“Are you done?”

“Actually yes, I am.” She smiled, suddenly calm. “Let’s find the camp and set it on fire.” Gabriel was still worried about Claire, but she seemed to be doing better than he was. Maybe killing some bandits would be what he needed to get his spark back before he found Sam. He needed to remember who he was. He was a warrior and a two-spirit. He could handle this. He could get his spirit back and then he would get his Sam back. He had to get his Sam back. He couldn’t handle another loss like Jo. If he lost Sam…

Speaking of Sam, the last few months had been better for him than his time with Ferric. Mick and Arthur were kind men despite the hardships they had endured. With Sam’s insight about the possibility of poison being introduced through Mick’s diet, the men had been extra vigilant about what he actually ate. Because of this, Mick seemed to be recovering. He was healthier than he had been in years. He was still weak, but the poison seemed to be slowly but surely working out of his system. He was on his way.

Arthur was working on a plan to get them out, unaware of the price Sam was paying for all of them. There was a reason the doctor hadn’t noticed that Mick wasn’t receiving the poison. Sam distracted him the only way Sam knew how to now. He used his body. Lady Bevall had made sure to highlight some of his assets, so he used them.

“Wow, I’m surprised someone is actually using his ass!”

“Oh, great, Toni.” Arthur made a face. “What an unpleasant surprise.” He couldn’t wait to be rid of her and this place. He and Mick had suffered enough in these walls.

“Sam. Who is using his ass? You or Mick? Maybe both?” She raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not me.” Arthur was offended by the insinuation. 

“Ooh, I didn’t know Mick had it in him.” She snickered under a gloved hand. “He seemed pretty open when I checked.” She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me who fucks him, as long as the slave is getting used. It helps them remember their place.”

“Have you always been this vulgar? Or is this because of the pool boy you’re fucking?” Arthur sneered.

“Give my regards to my dying husband.” She fired back. She straightened her back and stalked towards the door. “I’ll be back next week to bury him.” Arthur paled and she grinned. “I win as usual, Arthur.” And with that, she left. Arthur waited until he heard her leave the property before he ran up to Mick’s bedroom. 

“We need to go now.” He mouthed. He had a feeling, a bad feeling, and these feelings had never failed to warn him when he and his men were in danger in the war.

“Okay.” Mick didn’t falter. He managed to pull himself out of bed before Sam ran into the room and then ran over to help him. “My hero.” He smiled kindly when Sam scooped him up. “One of these days I won’t need your help to walk, but for now, know that I am grateful.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam smiled back. Arthur watched the exchange wordlessly, wondering if the sinking feeling in his stomach was more to do with the two men in front of him than the sense of impending doom he never could quite shake in this goddamned castle. Mick glanced back at him, a worried glance that was misinterpreted as guilty. Arthur hurried to grab their bags and brought them back to the stables. The journey would be hard on Mick, well, all of them, but especially Mick. But if Arthur had to watch Mick bat his eyes at the slave… he was going to have the hardest time of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys are almost back together (no spoilers). Just thought I'd give you all a little hope. ^_^


	11. a loosed arrow

It took Gabriel and Claire a couple days to locate the bandit camp but when they did they laid waste to it. There was lots of blood, lots of screaming, and there was a lot of catharsis. Gabriel actually felt alive again for once when it was all said and done. Gabriel surveyed the battlefield, or more accurately, the ambush site, stepping over a bandit’s corpse.

“You know, I do feel better.” Gabriel sighed, sitting next to Claire on a fallen tree. “Did we get them all?”

“I hope so.” Claire was cleaning the blood out from her fingernails but blatantly leaving the splatter all over her face and neck. “I feel better too.” Those fucking bandits who had tried to destroy her and her tribe were all dead.

“Good.” Gabriel relaxed. He started cleaning his weapons, not bothered by the blood all over his hands and clothes. He’d wash later.

“I found this for you.” Claire reached down next to her boot and picked up the knife that Gabriel had bartered away to save members of their tribe. “It was on Kate when I killed her.”

“Claire…” Gabriel’s hand trembled slightly as he reached over to grab it. He paused, hurrying to scrub his hands in the river first. He finally noticed all the blood. “Thank you, Claire.” He glanced back but she was distracted. 

“There’s someone still here.” She mouthed, jerking her head towards the bushes between them. She pulled her knife out but Gabriel shook his head. He was closer. He’d handle it. He stepped into the thicket and the young man and the older man hiding there bolted. Gabriel acted on instinct, grabbing his knife, unsheathing it, and throwing it into the back of the nearest one. Claire took off after the older one while Gabriel rounded in on the one his knife had struck.

“Don’t hurt me! Please don’t hurt me!” The young man could barely be more than twenty years by his youthful face. He looked too young to be mixed up with a group of hardened bandits.

“Give me one good reason why.” Gabriel yanked the knife out and the young man howled.

“My dad is one of your kind! Please!”

“It’s Kate’s son.” Claire spat. “Kill him.” She came back empty handed and bloody. Gabriel assumed the job was well done in the woods.

“No, no, no, you don’t want to do that. Please. I’ll do anything. Let me join your tribe. I can carry my own weight. I don’t want to die! Please, have mercy.”

“Did your kind have any mercy on our tribe?” Claire hissed. “On my lover or his husband? On me?!” Recognition dawned on his face as he peered over at Claire.

“Oh, fuck.” The barely a man pissed himself then and there, realizing just how much of a predicament he was in. “At least, please make it quick. I didn’t take any of your tribe. I didn’t touch ‘em. I was just trying to keep an eye on my mom and failing.”

“You were going to profit off our pain.” Claire bared her teeth. “I think I’ll enjoy yours.” He began to whimper as she came closer, but Gabriel waved her off.

“We will bring him before the tribe since he has invoked them. They will see if he is of the tribe’s blood or not. They will pass judgement, not us.”

“They’ll skin him alive.”

“Stand down.” Gabriel ordered. “He will be useful. He will help us find Kaia and Sam, if he wanted to live that is.”

“I do whatever you want.” The young man moaned. “Please.”

“What’s your name?”

“Adam.”

“Listen up, Adam. I’m Gabriel and this is Claire. You’re going to help us, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’re looking for some friends you and the other bandit scum sold.”

“Yes, sir. I have a good memory. I remember them all. I hid out in the booth during haggling.”

“Where’s Sam?”

“He was given to Ferric for a few rabbits.” Adam blinked. “Before the market. Mom said he wasn’t worth all the trouble he was causing. Ferric liked him a lot, made him shiver when he looked at him.”

“Where is he?” Gabriel bit his bottom lip before he did something dumb like backhand the boy who couldn’t stop talking if he tried. Good. Meant he was probably telling the truth.

“We didn’t see Ferric again, but I noticed him sneaking out of town with his slave, I mean, Sam.” Adam was tripping over his words, trying not to get into any more shit than he already was in. He was trying hard not to offend Gabriel, already figuring out that Gabriel was the only reason he was still alive. Gabriel had to wonder about his upbringing. He was jumpy. He wasn’t rough like the other bandits. He wasn’t all that tough either. He put on a good front around the others, but here by himself, his true colors were showing. He was just a kid, probably a kid with a rough upbringing, and he was scared. “Kate said something about him heading north.” Adam tacked on.

“Fine.” Gabriel let out a heavy sigh.

“What about Kaia? She was one of the ones your mother favored.” Adam swallowed hard, opening his mouth to answer and then quickly shut it.

“Just say it.” Gabriel said in a warning tone. Adam shot him a scared look but took his warning to heart.

“I t-think she’s d-d-dead.” He stammered.

“What?!” Claire roared in his face. She clenched her jaw and before Gabriel could say anything to counsel her otherwise, she backhanded Adam in the face. “I’m going to kill you.” Claire hissed. “I’m going to kill you just like I killed your goddamn mother with a knife to your throat.”

“Claire!”

“Goddammit, Gabriel!! Everytime we get--” Someone cleared their throat, interrupting the tense moment.

“Is everything all right here?” The three of them whirled around to look at the intruders. Two men stood at the edge of the clearing, one on a horse that the other was leading.

“This is none of your concern. My tribe and I have a score to settle with these bandits. This one is going to help us find the remaining two braves that are missing.” Gabriel would not accept that Kaia might be dead. He could not accept that for Claire. He knew how he would feel if this all ended in Sam’s death. “And then he will face the tribe and their judgement.”

“Your name is Gabriel?” The man leading the horse stepped forward, something very akin to hope shining in his eyes. “I’m sorry if none of this makes any sense, but you wouldn’t happen to be Sam’s Gabriel, would you?”

“You’ve seen Sam?” Gabriel released Adam and hurried over to the two men. “Where? Is he well? Is he alive?” The two men exchanged looks. 

“He was alive last time we saw him.” The weaker of the two, the pale man on the horse, revealed. “He risked his life to save us. He’s the only reason we’re still alive.”

“I’m Ketch.” Arthur decided it was time to go back to the person he truly was. No more pretending. They were out of the lady’s reach if they had indeed found Gabriel. “This is Mick. We’ve had Sam with us the last few months.”

“He was a godsend.” Mick smiled. It was bittersweet. “It’s funny, but we tried to save him, and in the end, he saved us.”

“It seems there is a story for you to tell.” Gabriel smiled. Sam was still gone, but he sounded like his sweet self still, always so self-sacrificing. And here Gabriel had hoped he had taught him to be a little more selfish. “But not here.”

“We came to ask if we could join your tribe.” Mick said slowly. “We have no family or home to go back to.”

“That is up to the elders, but if they know you helped out a brave and that brave sent you, then you will be received and pondered fairly.”

“Thank you.” Mick’s shoulders sagged with relief. “That’s all we ask.”

“Where is Sam?”

“He was taken back to the north. My wife, my former wife, tracked us down. He led her away from us, but she still managed to catch him.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“I saw it with my own eyes.” Ketch looked troubled. “He went of his free will, Gabriel, but you see, she saw him as a slave.”

“Will she treat him well?”

“If she was a kind, reasonable person, Gabriel, we wouldn’t have had to run.” Mick spoke up. “Sam is in danger.”

“Then I must get him. Claire, you will bring Mick, Ketch, and Adam to the tribe. I must get to Sam.” Gabriel had a sense of doom in the pit of his stomach. Sam was running out of time. If he didn’t get there soon, there wouldn’t be a Sam to rescue.

“I will go with you. I know the way and I know all the back entrances.” Ketch smiled. “I also have pistols. She might be evil incarnate, but a pistol will still put a hole in her head.” He waved one of his guns around.

“Teach me.” Gabriel liked the idea of ending someone who was hurting his Sam. Hell, he liked it a lot. 

“I’m in charge.” Claire glared at Adam before looking up at Mick. “Come on.” She’d lick her wounds when she got back to the village. She deserved better than this unhappy ending. Kaia deserved better. “Best of luck. I hope you get Sam.” She called over her shoulder. She would feel lost with Gabriel, but she wasn’t about to admit that. If anyone else had saved her from the Shadowfolk… Claire didn’t think she’d be functioning as well as she was. Not that she was functioning all that healthily. Gabriel had given her space and an outlet. That had been the best thing he could have done. And, she was definitely never telling him this, but he had kept her in check when she needed it the most. He had kept her from becoming a loose arrow. 

“Thank you.” Gabriel was grateful. She had stepped up more than he had expected of her. She had been there for him as he had been there for her, maybe even more so. He would appreciate their friendship in the years to come. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Please tell Dean, Mary, and John where I am headed.”

“I will.” She called. She was leading the horse now, Adam was tied to the back of the horse, following close behind. Mick glanced back, his eyes seeking Ketch’s. Ketch simply nodded and Mick turned around, looking forward, his back straighter than before.

“You love him.” Gabriel observed. “And he loves you. Is that why you are joining our tribe?”

“Yes.” Ketch nodded. “We’ve been kept apart for a very long time. I served him as a manservant, but I wasn’t allowed to act on any of my affections and neither was he. His family married him off to that bitch and she enjoyed toying with us. She was poisoning him, slowly killing him before my eyes, and I didn’t even realize it. It was Sam who put all the pieces together, you know.” They started walking, retracing the tracks Mick and Ketch had left in their hurry to get away. They were retracing their steps to go get Sam.

“He’s a very smart man.” Gabriel said softly.

“You must love him very much.” Ketch wasn’t as intune to people as Mick was, but he knew love when he saw it. “He spoke very highly of you when he would speak of his home. He missed you greatly.” Ketch hesitated. “He carried a lot of shame. He didn’t say that to me or anything, I could tell though. I’ve seen a lot of soldiers bring that kind of shit home. But know that he loves you still.”

“Nothing would make me love him any less.” Gabriel vowed.

“He will need convincing of that.” Ketch wasn’t trying to be doom and gloom, he just felt like he should warn Gabriel. Sam had been through a lot and Ketch was sure he didn’t even know the half of it. He was rooting for the two of them though, just like he was rooting for himself and Mick. “He’s had a rough go of things.”

“I know.” Gabriel gritted his teeth. “I’m trying to be there for him and it feels like I’m always just missing him! It’s so goddamn frustrating! I’ve been searching and fighting for months!” He sniffled, wiping at his nose angrily. “I better get him back this time.” 

“We’ll get him.” Ketch placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. He’d been there. Hell, he probably knew better than anybody else how that felt. “You’ll have him back if it’s the last thing I do, I promise.”

“Thanks.” Ketch was wrong though. Gabriel was going to be the one who got Sam back even if it was the last thing he ever did. His husband deserved to be free. Gabriel was going to make sure that he was or die in the process of trying to free him. Gabriel couldn't do this life without Sam anymore. He wasn't cut out for it. It was Sam or nothing, always had been and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys get to see each other again NEXT CHAPTER. also comments make the inspiration go round. this story is starting to wind up and then wrap up.


	12. cracking and crackling

The journey took only a few days and Ketch made the most of it, finding them the fastest way back to the place he would rather never return. He spent the days making sure Gabriel knew how to use the pistols. He also let Gabriel know everything he needed to know about Lady Bevall, as well as their whole sordid tale and how they escaped.

The information was good and all, but Gabriel was tired. One foot in front of the other. That was all he could really focus on right now, although he did like the pistol and how it ended Ferric’s life. Ketch had been delicate about how he found Sam, but Gabriel had heard enough about the asshole who had taken him to put all the pieces together. He clenched his jaw and kicked a stick out of his way. Ketch changed the subject to something else, but it was too late. Gabriel was far too aware of how his spouse had been suffering for anything else to occupy his thoughts. He was going to get Sam, get him out, and kill all those who stood in their way.

But Gabriel didn’t know all of Sam’s suffering. For all of Ketch’s warnings of the darling Lady Bevall, they didn’t think that she might be taking out all her frustrations of a well laid plan ruined on Sam’s mind and body.

* * *

“Where did they go?” She hissed, backhanding the slave she had tied to a chair. They were in the long-abandoned dungeons of the castle, in the only room kept up to date, for her own personal use of course. “Where the fuck did they go?!”

“They’re gone.” Sam shook his head, spitting blood towards the floor.

“We’ll see if you’re still quiet about their whereabouts when I am done with you.” She grinned. “I haven’t had a good interrogation in a long time. Motherhood changes you.” Sam gritted his teeth as she took out a pair of pliers. “Yes, I’m going to have fun even if I don’t to have my revenge on Mick for fucking up my life.”

Sam gasped, trying to keep his composure as she used the pliers to peel back the thumbnail on his left hand. “Where are they?”

“They’re gone---agh!” Sam cried out as she grinned down at him, pliers clenching a bloody nail.

“Are you sure that’s the answer you want to go with?”

“I don’t know where they went.” Sam glanced down at his hand although he knew he shouldn’t. It would make the pain so much worse to see how bad his thumb looked. “They didn’t share their traveling itinerary with me. I was just trying to get home.” His voice hitched on that word and she tilted her head back to laugh.

“Oh, honey, I am just getting started with you.”

Sam didn’t doubt her. He just hoped he survived it all when she was done. He wasn’t going to tell her where they went, no matter what she did. He would protect his family, his tribe, his home, and his friends to his death. Wasn’t the reason he had suffered so much already? Perhaps this was just his lot in life, to suffer so others could live.  
  


* * *

  
“We’re almost to Newcastle.” Ketch told Gabriel. “We will be at the castle within the hour.” He smiled. “She’s probably taken him back there. She’s got a room where she-- well-- I’m not expecting a warm welcome.”

“Should I prepare for the worst?”

“I always do when Lady Bevall is involved.” Ketch shrugged. He handed over one of the pistols. “Remember--”

“Please.” Gabriel interrupted. “I just need to get my husband back.”

“Okay.” Ketch clapped him on the back. “We’re almost there. We’ll get it done. We’ll get Sam back.” They set off at a faster pace, Ketch leading the way now. He could feel how on edge Gabriel was, how ready he was for the release of a fight. He hoped it was Toni’s blood that was spilled tonight, not Sam’s, not Gabriel’s, not his own. It was selfish to hope that with all Gabriel was worrying about, but Ketch could live with them rescuing Sam and leaving Toni as dead as she could be. She had hurt enough people, and that wasn’t even including the war.  
  


* * *

  
Sam was shivering, he couldn’t stop shaking no matter what he tried. Lady Bevall just kept the frigid water pouring down over him until he was thoroughly soaked and shivering. His hair hung down over his face. He was bleeding from his hands and his face, not to mention the deep cut under his chest. He was pretty sure she cut down to his ribs. But he hadn’t given in. He hadn’t told her what she so desperately needed to know. He had stayed strong.

She was frustrated with his resistance, but he had also heard her tell someone else that she hadn’t seen anyone last this long in forever. Well, Sam wasn’t going to tell her anything. He’d die first, and he had strangely enough made his peace that he might die tonight. He found his mind drifting back to Gabriel, reminiscing of better time, and this time he allowed the thoughts. He let himself get lost. Might as well enjoy his last night on earth, he just wished he could have been reunited withb Gabriel again before the end.  
  


* * *

  
_Gabriel had been the sun, Sam the moon. It was the long-awaited Gathering of the tribe and all the villages were coming together for the first time in twenty years. Sam had been four the last time that had happened, so this was the first one that he would remember more than flashes of fire, togetherness, and good food._

_“I hope Castiel comes with his village.” Dean had confided. “He lives in the farthest mountain village.”_

_“Who is he?” Sam had asked, teasingly as only a little brother could. “Someone special?”_

_“He’s a friend.” Dean had gotten defensive. “He-- We have a profound friendship.”_

_“Dude, you met when you were like eight.”_

_“Shut up. Don’t pick on me. I at least have friends.” Dean retorted. “Besides, this is your chance to fall in love, sweep some brave off her feet.” He winked. “You won’t get a better chance.” Sam hadn’t known how to tell him that he noticed the male braves more than the female ones. They were all beautiful in their own ways, but he noticed the men more. And that made him nervous. Two-spirits were welcomed, but they had a limited welcome. They couldn’t continue on the tribe unless they were raising an orphaned child. They were expected to be two-spirits, which they were, but Sam didn’t like the thought of everyone having that expectation on him. He would live his life alone. He had already decided. It would be easier that way._

_Sam hadn’t counted on Gabriel. He was the sun, Sam the moon. Sam hid away from the light of the day, couldn’t stand the thought of everyone knowing something so private about him. He didn’t want to be treated differently from the people who weren’t two-spirits. But then he met Gabriel, a two-spirit and a brave, who didn’t let anyone treat him differently. He was funny, he made Dean laugh, and he turned out to be one of Castiel’s brothers. He was captivating in a way that Sam had never felt before. He was attractive, yes, funny, check, but there something also infuriating about him, infuriating in that Sam could see tossing aside his well laid plans for getting to know him better. Sam had avoided him for two whole days until Gabriel cracked a joke about him in front of everyone. Sam had pulled a bitch face and snarked back, trying to silence him or embarrass him. Instead, while he got others to laugh, Gabriel just winked at him from across the fire._

* * *

Fire. He was on fire. He twisted in the chair, his whimpers quickly turning into screams as his foot was shoved into the burning hot coals and yellow flames in front of the chair.

“Now!” Ketch kicked the door in, he and Gabriel bursting in, pistols raised. Sam jerked at the loud noises that made him want to shrink back into his pleasant memories of how he met his husband, but he couldn’t. He was in too much pain. Lady Bevall screamed once but Sam couldn’t hear any of her other screams before Gabriel and Ketch both put an extra bullet into her. He was screaming as the flames licked at his skin, burning deeper and deeper. He tried to jerk his foot out of the flames, but he was stuck. Someone grabbed him and yanked him back while the fire was put out.

“Sam, oh my god, Sam!” Hands were gentle on his face as someone pressed a frantic kiss to his forehead. Sam was one hundred percent sure that none of this was real. He had done it. He had finally cracked.

“I’m never telling you anything.” His voice cracked. He wanted this to be real. He wanted Gabriel to be holding him, untying him from this blasted chair, helping him limp out of this fucking dungeon.

“We did it.” Fake Gabriel was weeping. “We got you out. We got you back.”

“I wish you were really here.” Sam heard himself saying, reaching for this apparition of Gabriel who was content to stop and hold him as Ketch hurried off to get the carriage and horses. Sam wasn’t sure why he was seeing Ketch in his hallucinations, but he turned back to focus on his favorite one, his beloved, his Gabriel. “You make everything better. You always have.”


	13. respite

“Hey.” Ketch hopped off the front of the carriage, keeping the reins in his hands. “How’s he doing?”

“He thinks we’re hallucinations.” Gabriel let out a heavy sigh.”I got him back, but not all of him.” Gabriel looked sad as he held Sam a little closer. Ketch peeked over to see that Sam was sound asleep, his head nestled into Gabriel’s chest.

“Sleep will help. You will get all of him back, Gabriel. He’s a strong man, more than he knows. Toni, she has that effect on people sometimes, she tortures them so badly that they have to retreat inward to survive. If I know anything about Sam, I know he’ll come back from this. He’s in the best hands in the world.”

“You don’t know me.” Gabriel deflected. He had already failed Sam so much. What if he failed him in this too? “I’ve failed him so much.” Gabriel stared down at Sam’s face. At least he was sleeping peaceably, not nearly as tense as he had been when Gabriel got the fire going to keep them warm.

“I don’t know you, no, I’ve just met you.” Ketch pondered how to say what was on his mind. “But I’ve hunted and fought with you, and as telling as that is about a man, Sam knew you. And his good opinion was enough for me. You searched this whole countryside looking for him. A lesser man would have given up, assumed that Sam was beyond rescue, but not you.”

“I would never do this life without Sam!” Gabriel vowed vehemently, accidently waking up the man he was promising his life to.

“Really?” Sam slurred, still sleepy. The pain was exhausting. He didn’t want to keep his eyes open for long, but he did want to hear more about this, even if it was a lovely dream. Maybe it would make seeing Gabriel easier if he ever did see again to have this talk now. “Even though I’m so dirty?” He nestled into Gabriel closer, trying to catch his scent, but all he could smell was blood, dirt, sweat, and smoke. He must still be in the dungeons. Maybe this was how Lady Bevall was torturing him now.

“Always.” Gabriel promised, cradling him close. He pressed another kiss to Sam’s head, frowning at how warm he felt. “He might be feverish, Ketch.”

“Let’s get him loaded up into the carriage while he’s still somewhat awake.” Ketch and Gabriel worked together to maneuver the injured man up into the carriage. Gabriel hopped up after him, trying to make Sam more comfortable. “Look, let’s head back to the castle.” Ketch proposed. “It’s cleaned out, I have some bodies to dispose of, and you and Sam can get cleaned up. We have a shower. It’s glorious.”

“What’s a shower?”

“Hot water inside in a tub, coming out of pipes like a waterfall. Then after you two are clean, you can patch him up, we have tons of medical supplies, I can call the doctor, and cover Mick and I’s tracks in the process. We can’t have them come looking for us or Toni. It will put your tribe in danger if we are tracked down. You and Sam can rest the night while I wrap up loose ends, hide bodies and shit.” Ketch grinned.” Then I’ll come back, wash up, rest while I can, and then we can be off at morning light. The night is still young. And Sam doesn’t need to travel like this if he doesn’t have to.” Gabriel and Ketch both looked at his left foot and lower leg. The damage looked serious and Gabriel didn’t want to risk infection. He didn’t have the supplies to treat Sam if his wounds got infected.

“Okay, let’s take the night at the castle. I will need help bathing him though. He’s not exactly fully able to bear his own weight right now.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve had lots of practice with Mick. We even have a shower chair.” Gabriel just frowned. The shower sounded magical, but he’d believe it when he saw it. This journey was coming to an end, and with Sam physically back with him, he was starting to feel how much this journey had cost him. 

“Okay.” Ketch turned the carriage around and drove them back to the castle. He was true to his word and helped Gabriel get Sam in and also into the shower chair. He could tell, even though Gabriel didn’t say anything, that the other man did not like him seeing Sam naked, so he took his leave. 

“I’ll be back in forty minutes to help you get him out.” He said and shut the door behind him. Gabriel let out a tired sigh he hadn’t known he was holding and started stripping out of his filthy clothes. Ketch had already put out fresh clothes for him and Sam for after, and while they were odd, they were clean, warm and would be more than appropriate. He had also brought in something called a first aid kit and walked Gabriel through what everything inside did so he could mentally compare with what he would usually use.

Ketch had been right. The shower was magical. Gabriel groaned as the hot water rained down on him. He’d enjoy the water, but he’d wait to wash up. He wanted to clean Sam first. Sam was awake but tense. They had moved the chair so he wouldn’t be directly under the shower spray. He seemed unsettled by the water, but had calmed down some when they moved him out of the direct spray. The water was irritating some of his injuries but since he was okay for now, Gabriel got to work on cleaning him up. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Sam asked. He was still talking as if he was in a dream, a sign that Gabriel was still a hallucination to him. “I-I--” He faltered, looking utterly lost. “I haven’t been faithful. I mean, I tried, but they t--” He sniffled. “They took everything from me, Gabriel. I don’t even have my ring. I left it so you will come find me.”

“I will, baby. I’ll come find you. You just keep fighting.” Gabriel said gently as he painstakingly cleaned every inch of Sam’s body. He took out all of the piercings that Lady Bevall had inflicted and took special care of the mostly healed brand. What a bitch. He hesitated when he got to Sam’s waist. “Baby, you want me to keep going or do you want to clean down here yourself?” Sam just kind of waved him on, staring off into space.

“Wanna pretend you’re here a little bit longer, Gabe.”

“Whatever you need to do, baby, I’ll be here when you’re ready to come back to me, Sam.” Sam gave him a dopey smile before zoning out again as Gabriel carefully and tenderly started to clean in more private places. 

Gabriel understood why Sam might not want to be fully present for the bathing portion. In fact, he didn’t begrudge why Sam might not want to be present at all. He was grateful Sam was alive, and if he had waited this long to get his husband back, he could wait a while longer for Sam to heal and feel safe enough to come back to him. He finished up down there, closing Sam’s legs before he swallowed down his gag reflex. He washed his hands and then he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, it had grown so long, and kissed his forehead one more time before he started on Sam’s legs. The kiss had started out to comfort Sam, and while it was still meant as a comfort to him, it was also to comfort Gabriel. It was such a relief to be able to reach out and touch him. It did Gabriel’s heart good.

The damage done to Sam’s body made Gabriel want to weep and so he did in the privacy of the shower with his mate. Sam had always been so strong, but he was much thinner, his muscles worn down to almost nothing. He had scars Gabriel wanted to know the stories behind, scars that Gabriel could guess the story behind, and scars that made Gabriel’s hands tremble when he saw them. Ketch was right. Sam was so strong. He’d make it. He had to.

He scrubbed down those long legs, taking extra care of the wounds he found there. The burned flesh wasn’t as bad as he had previously thought, but it was still bad enough. There was still a risk of infection getting in, so he cleaned it so thoroughly as to protect his husband from any more harm. He moved on to his feet and then to Sam’s hands. He frowned when he saw the missing thumbnail, clear signs of trauma on Sam’s thumb. He kissed Sam’s left hand as if that could heal it. He wished it could.

“I almost think you’re real.” Sam’s ragged intake of breath broke the stillness and the quiet rushing water. “But then I think I must be making it all up because everything has been so awful.” A soft sob echoed in the bathroom and Gabriel looked up from his knees to see that Sam was crying. “And I just want you here so bad because you’d know what to do, you’d turn it all around.” He leaned away from Gabriel, towards the wall, covering his face with his uninjured hand. “I want you here so bad, Gabriel, but I’m so scared to face you.” And with that, Sam’s body shook with hard sobs, sobs he had been holding in for so long. Even if maybe his mind fully hadn’t registered Gabriel’s presence, his body did as Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and held him. 

“I’m here. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel whispered fervently. Sam buried his face into Gabriel’s shoulder, hot tears dripping down both of their cheeks. “It’s me. I’m here, Sam. I’m really here. We both are.” They stayed like that for a few minutes, Gabriel whispering reassurance while Sam finally let out some of the anguish he had been holding on to for months. Some part of him had to register that he was finally safe for him to be able to release. 

“You’re really here?” Sam looked at Gabriel, despair and hope warring plainly on his face as he peered up at his husband. It was like everything was a blur, could it be true? Could Gabriel really be here with him? “Tell me something she wouldn’t know, something she couldn’t make up.”

“Anything.” Gabriel breathed. 

“Tell me about the first night we spoke to each other, back at the fire.” Sam was vague enough, leaving lots of room for Gabriel to fail if he was anyone but Gabriel. But Gabriel knew that night well, it was one of the best nights of his entire life, and he was more than happy to recount it to his husband.

“I will, baby. Let me wash your hair while I tell you about one of my favorite nights of my life.” Gabriel smiled through his teary eyes. “I want you to be all nice and clear, feeling like yourself again before Ketch comes back.” Gabriel didn’t mention that Ketch was probably hiding bodies. Sam could handle being sheltered from some of the shitty parts of reality for some time. It couldn’t hurt. 

“Okay.” Sam was uneasy about the water, but Gabriel talked him through it and got his hair squeaky clean and tangle-free in no time, scrubbing down to his scalp deeply. He wove the story of their love and Sam slowly relaxed, having a brief respite from his doubts. Gabriel was truly here for now. Maybe. Honestly, he could be doing something much worse. He could be feeling much worse. He had certainly experienced enough horrors over the last few months to know that this moment with Maybe Gabriel was nice, really nice, more than nice. It was wonderful! Sam would enjoy the moment before it faded or was replaced by something a lot worse.

He listened to Gabriel talk, his voice was so soothing, so calming. Sam wanted to be wrapped up in his voice forever so they could never be separated again. He started falling asleep with Gabriel’s fingers in his hair.

“Stay with me, Sam.” Gabriel made him stay awake for the rest of his shower, pausing the story of their love. He dried Sam off so very carefully and Sam wanted to cry all over again at the care and tenderness he was being shown but he didn’t cry because he was too tired. His head lolled forward but Gabriel was there to keep him from falling. Gabriel helped him into some loose clothes before tending to the most urgent of Sam’s wounds. He’d leave the rest, the more superficial ones, for the morning. Gabriel helped him to the oversized chair in the far corner of the bathroom. “Are you okay here while I wash up?” Gabriel asked. Sam squinted at him. If he was real, Gabe was a mess. His hair was plastered to his head and some parts of him were clean while other parts still had who knows what stuck to him. Sam nodded. The bathroom was warm and steamy, the chair was cozy, and Gabriel was here. For now. He nodded off watching Gabriel scrub his own scalp before he started cleaning his own body. He was so handsome. Always had been. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to find Sam fast asleep in the chair. Good. Sam needed rest and Gabriel needed a moment to deal with his own emotions which were all over the place. He needed Sam back, all of him. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to avoid getting soap in his eyes. He could be patient. He’d take good care of Sam forever, there was no changing that, but he needed all of his Sam back.

“I’m back.” Ketch knocked on the door to the bathroom which Gabriel promptly opened. He was clean and dressed, exhaustion very obvious on his face and in his posture. 

“Sam’s asleep. But he’s settled. I think he believed I was real for a minute.” Gabriel ran a hand through his still damp hair. “He asked me to tell him about the first time we talked because it would be something that the lady wouldn’t know.”

“He’s safe. We are all safe. The doctor couldn’t come, but it’s probably for the best anyway.” Ketch made a face. He had found out that the doctor had been screwing Sam and it was for the best that Gabriel didn’t find that out. Poor Sam. He had paid a lot of prices that never should have been his to pay. Ketch would have rather it had happened to him than Sam. 

Gabriel woke Sam up as gently as he could although Sam was still startled, fixing his eyes on Gabriel and only Gabriel as Ketch and Gabriel moved him to a guest room. Gabriel was going to stay with him but planned on sleeping on the floor. 

“You can come up.” Sam said softly as Gabriel started to make a space on the floor.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Sam teared up and Gabriel hurried over to reassure him it was not so. Sam cried for the second time that night and Gabriel again with him. 

“Never.” Gabriel retrieved everything from the floor and got into bed with his husband for the first time since that damn hunting trip. He lay down and quickly found his arms full of Sam who decided his chest was a much better pillow. 

“You even smell like you.” Sam observed. “I really hope you’re real. I won’t be able to handle it if this is just all a dream.”

“I’m real.” And Gabriel found himself hoping too that maybe this wasn’t a dream. They were safe and they were back together where they belonged. Tomorrow they would be on their way home.


	14. messy

Sam woke up the next morning warm and comfortable. That was his first clue that something was off. He was in bed with someone, not much of a change there except for the refuge that his time with Mick and Arthur had been. Well, minus the doctor, but he had been a quick sex kind of person, not into torture like Ferric. He sucked in a breath, willing himself to be brave just a little while longer when he realized he recognized the scent of the person practically on top of him. His brain stuttered and skipped as he took in another breath. This person smelled like Gabriel, even slept like Gabriel, all limbs haphazardly tossed across the bed and wound around Sam. 

“Oh god.” Sam broke the silence. “Get off!” He panicked because if this person wasn’t Gabriel, he couldn’t handle the disappointment. Like an arrow loosed from a bow, the person woke and scrambled off him faster than he thought possible.

“I’m sorry.” Their voice sounded just like Gabriel’s, although sleep-laden and repentant. Sam moved much more slowly, cataloging these new injuries with flashes of his tormentor, Lady Bevall, his brain was supplying. It was as if the last day or so he had been in a fog and pieces were slowly coming back to him. Slowly he sat up and looked over to the person who had scooted practically off the bed to obey his command. Huh. That was another odd occurance. Most people didn’t stop when he begged them too.

“Gabriel?” He couldn’t stop the name, no, the wish, the prayer from rolling off his tongue. “It really is you?” Flashes of the night before flickered back and Sam winced at his casual conversing about all the fucking shit that had happened to him. He was dirty. “Gabe?” His voice pitched higher, a plea. Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and Sam wondered just how many times he had asked Gabriel this if Gabriel’s crestfallen expression was anything to go by. Everything was so fuzzy.

“It’s me, Sam.” His voice was quiet, like he had done something wrong. Sam blinked. Oh, right. He studied Gabriel, noticing how different Gabriel looked than when he had before he left on the hunt. He was skinnier, his face was covered with a scruffy beard than Sam had never seen on him before. His hair was past his shoulders, still looking as ridiculously soft as it always was in tangled waves. What had changed the most were his eyes though, there was a hardness Sam saw that had never been before. Gabriel’s face was one he recognized on his own in the mirror, the face of a man who had witnessed or experienced hell. Gabriel had suffered too.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Sam admitted, feeling foolish and weak. “I was just scared it wasn’t really you.” He paused. “I’m really glad it really is you, Gabriel.” He didn’t know how to cross the distance he had put between them. Fuck. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away harshly, jostling his injured thumb. “Fuck.” And he was weeping for real, covering his face in his hands. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He managed between sobs. He was a dirty, used-up, poor excuse for a husband.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Gabriel’s hand was on his shoulder, tentative, like Sam was going to yell again. “I’m here. You’re here. We’re safe.” He was still soft, despite the hardness in his eyes. Sam looked up at him, tears streaking down his cheeks, sucking in a breath. 

“Can-- you can hold me?” It was a question and a statement all at once. Gabriel studied him for a moment, noting the dream-like way of talking was gone. He also noted the clarity in Sam’s eyes. Sam was back, but he saw now that the real journey was about to begin. The journey of them making it through this as a couple. They had both changed drastically in the months they had been separated but they were here now. 

“Yea.” Gabriel lay down on his back and he patted the spot next to him. Sam’s eyes teared, recognizing the position and the invitation of many previous moments of being together. It was one of their favorite non-sexual positions and it was one that gave Sam all the control and the comfort. Gabriel always enjoyed being a pillow for his Sam. Sam crawled over, taking care of his leg and moved between Gabriel’s legs to lie down on his stomach. He rested his head on Gabriel’s chest, making an appreciative sound as Gabriel started to play with his hair. 

“Tell me more of our story?” He asked and Gabriel obliged, weaving the tale as was his way with words until Sam fell back asleep. Gabriel did too after he felt the tension slowly bleed out of his husband’s shoulders. Sam was back, hurt, wounded, scarred, but he was back. And for that Gabriel was so very grateful.

Gabriel woke up an hour later when Ketch rapped his knuckles softly on the door before he peeked his head in. 

“How are you two?” Ketch asked with the first smile Gabriel had ever seen reach his eyes. Gabriel couldn’t help but reach down to softly touch Sam’s hair. Sam was still sleeping, drooling a little onto Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel didn’t mind. He would never mind holding his husband. Words couldn’t describe how good it felt to be reconnected with Sam. 

“We’re good.” Gabriel smiled back. “He’s more himself now. He seemed fully present the last time we spoke. He recognized that I was really here.”

“Good!” Ketch was relieved to hear that. He had seen how heavy that had weighed on Gabriel’s shoulders the night before. He could see how much lighter Gabriel’s heart was now. “That is the best news and I am glad to hear it.” Ketch glanced over his shoulder. “I think we should go now.” He said as cheerfully as he could as to not ruin the mood. “I’ve prepared food for our journey but our time here has come to an end.”

“Arthur.” Sam’s eyes opened on their own. “You’re here too. I thought you escaped with Mick.”

“I came back with Gabriel to retrieve you.” Ketch allowed a smile for Sam. It was good to see him with much more clarity, the clarity Ketch had come to expect from Sam. “I’m glad you are safe.”

“Me too.” Sam let out a weak laugh. “We’ve got to go?” He carefully got up, not wanting to squish Gabriel.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Well, let’s go.” Gabriel slid out of bed quickly. “Can I pee first?” He paused. 

“Me too.” Sam smiled.

“Yes.” Ketch laughed. “We have time for that. I’ll finish packing the carriage and then come help you two.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel and Sam worked together to get to the bathroom. Gabriel gave Sam his privacy, but didn’t care that Sam just rested in the chair while he went. 

“What happened, Gabriel?” Sam asked. “How’d you find me?”

“Months of searching and fighting.” Gabriel answered grimly. “Some moments of despairing.”

“I can’t imagine you despairing over anything.” Sam studied him. This was a much more serious version of Gabriel than he was used to. This was a Gabriel who had lost him and had desperately searched and fought to get him back. This Gabriel had killed to save him, Gabriel who didn’t like to kill a thing unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“I despaired when I came back to find you missing.” Gabriel bit his lip. He finished up relieving himself and washed up carefully. “I broke the tribal law to come find you, Sam. I abandoned the tribe for you.The tribe can punish me any way they seem fit when we return, but whatever they do, I’d risk it again to get you back.”

“Stop.” Sam tensed up. “I’m not worth all that.”

“Yes, you are.” Gabriel turned away. “I meant what I said last night. I can’t do this life without you. I won’t.”

“Let me tell you my side first before you decide on anything.” Sam said softly.

“Fine.” Gabriel agreed for Sam’s sake. “But we will talk about this once we are back on tribal lands. I need to get you home safe and sound.”

“What about the others?”

“They should all be there.” Gabriel hesitated. “Except Jo and Kaia.”

“What happened to them?” Sam swallowed hard, dread evident on his face. 

“Well, I tracked down the people Jo was sold to, but I got there too late. She had already tried to run and their dogs-- she didn’t make it.” Gabriel hung his head. “I already had to break the news to Ellen. She was distraught.” Gabriel stared at the floor. “I felt bad for her, felt guilty I couldn’t bring her daughter home, but part of me just stood there hoping I’d find you in time so I wouldn’t have to know what that feels like.”

“You don’t have to tell me this.” Sam said in a low voice. He was trembling just listening. “Poor Jo.” Sam slumped, still shaking. “And Kaia?”

“We captured Kate’s son, Adam, and he’s facing the elders for judgment.” Much like Gabriel would be doing when he was back for good. “He told us that he thinks she’s dead.”

“You believe a bandit?”

“He’s a scared kid.”

“You should have killed him.” An ugly thought from his normally good-natured husband. The last time Sam had seen Adam, he had been tied to a pole, naked and on display, under Ferric’s heavy gaze.

“He claimed to be the son of a brave of the tribe.” Sam scoffed. “Kate said the same thing before Claire killed her.” Gabriel left out the possible shared parentage. They wouldn’t talk about that unless there was a way to confirm or deny those claims.

“Claire’s safe?” There was a sob of relief torn from Sam’s throat. “You rescued her?”

“Yea, she was the first one.” Gabriel helped Sam back up. Ketch helped Gabriel and Sam get down the stairs and into the carriage. There were guns, ammunition, clothes, and blankets loaded up in the carriage as well. They helped Sam up and helped him into a comfortable position. He didn’t like them fussing over him, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how to protest anymore. Not really.

Gabriel shared a little bit more about after rescuing Claire but Sam sort of just tuned out, staring at the scenery before he fell asleep. He was so tired all of the time. And he knew he should feel something more, maybe, but he didn’t. So he slept, soothed by the rocking of the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam. :( Bud's depressed. But things will get better. Lots of reunions, connections, and hurt/comfort ahead. comments keep the inspiration coming especially since I have time to write now. Hope you all are safe! <3
> 
> -fluffy


	15. trials and judgments

The journey was pretty uneventful, something Gabriel was more than thankful for. He wasn’t in a rush to face the tribe’s judgement, especially since he left before they could judge him last time, but he was eager to get Sam home. Sam was off, sleeping or staring off into the distance for most of the trip. Gabriel convinced him to eat a couple times, drink water a few other times. But sometimes Sam just shook his head, avoiding Gabriel’s eyes. Sam needed space and Gabriel forced himself to respect that even though he wanted nothing more than to swoop in and try to make everything right again.

This was going to be a challenge. Everything was going to be different, but Gabriel wasn’t about to give up on his husband that easily. There were times when Sam wanted him close and those were the times on the trip home that gave Gabriel the most hope.

“Gabriel.” Sam called out. His husband woke up quickly, sleeping pressed against Sam’s side. Sam still found it cute that Gabriel would seek him even in sleep. He didn’t understand what Gabriel still saw in him, but he found it reassuring that something had not changed. Gabriel had been very clear about that. “Gabriel, there’s someone out there.” He pointed through the hazy morning mist. It was dawn, Ketch and Gabriel taking turns driving through the night. “They look hurt.” Gabriel squinted. 

“Looks like a person.” He tapped Ketch on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear. They had put the Shadowfolk town behind them, almost done their journey.

“I don’t think we should stop.” Ketch shook his head. Gabriel glanced back at Sam, looking torn.

“What if it's--?” Sam stopped himself. If he named any of the dead, he would cry. He just hated that they had lost any of them. He had fought so hard to protect his fellow warriors. He would mourn Jo and Kaia until the day he died. 

“Stop.” Gabriel was moved by whatever he had seen on Sam’s face because he grabbed a loaded pistol and his knife, Sam recognized it as the one he had given Gabriel during a much happier season. Gabriel hopped out of the carriage. He didn’t take long to cross the distance, but with the fog, there were still reasons to be concerned. Ketch, for example, was very concerned about the possibility of an ambush.

“Ketch! Sam!” Gabriel didn’t sound hurt or ambushed, in fact, he sounded excited. “You won’t believe it!” He was helping the person up and carrying them over to the carriage. “It’s Kaia!”

“Aren’t you all a sight for sore eyes?” She groaned. She was injured, covered in bruises and blood, but she was alive. “This makes my journey a little shorter.” She let out a little sigh of relief as Gabriel tucked her in next to Sam. “Hi, Sam, long time.” She gave him a smirk, a sign that she was still in there under all her wounds. “Glad we’re headed this way after that hell of an adventure.”

“You would call it that.”

“Gotta call it something.” She shrugged.

“Hell?” Sam offered.

“Valid.” She grunted. She looked like she was exhausted and probably starving. “Do you have any fucking water? I have had a hard time finding water.” Gabriel grabbed one of the extra water skins and wordlessly handed it over. It was nice hearing her and Sam talk. Hell, it was good seeing her. Claire was going to be so happy. 

“Claire--” Gabriel cut himself off, sitting down with a big grin as the carriage started back up. “Claire is going to--”

“Want nothing to do with me after all of this.” Kaia interjected, a glare directed over at Gabriel. She softened slightly. “She’s alive and safe?”

“Kaia, we hunted everywhere for you and Sam. She didn’t stop looking until we were told you were dead, and even then, she only went back because I couldn’t. I had finally found Sam.” Kaia’s eyes watered, whether it was tears Gabriel didn’t dare to say. He looked away, giving her privacy to process her emotions. “She searched everywhere for you.”

“I’m guessing she finally told you she was a two-spirit?” Kaia asked. Sam sucked in a breath, glancing at Gabriel who nodded in confirmation.

“We made a pretty good hunting team.” Gabriel recounted. “And yes, she did.”

“What did you do?” Kaia was persistent. She sipped her water as Gabriel dug around for some healing supplies. Claire would be pissed if he brought Kaia back looking like this. He grabbed another waterskin and began washing some of the blood off of her using one of the blankets that were extra. 

“Well, as the clearly reigning two-spirit of the tribe, I welcomed her into our ranks.” Gabriel replied glibly. Kaia grunted at that response and Sam rolled his eyes, but Gabriel saw his fond smile before he looked away. “I was happy for her. I am happy for both of you. The transition of discovering oneself and the transition to even sharing that discovery with others is a tremendous journey.” 

“Thanks.” Kaia held out her arm for Gabriel to finish cleaning. He smeared healing ointment over the wounds before he started wrapping her arm. “When did you get so good at this healing business?”

“We had lots of practice on the hunt.” Gabriel answered matter-of-factly.

“What happened to Kate?”

“Claire killed her.”

“Good.” A hard look was in Kaia’s eyes, one reflected in Sam’s as well as he quietly echoed her sentiment. That woman had caused them so much grief and loss, and for what? A profit?

But no, as it would turn out, Kate’s plan was for more than a profit. It had also been one of revenge.

Adam was quick to spill all of her secrets once he was before the village council and the village chief. Gabriel waited in the wings as he was the next case up for their judgment. He had been bound as soon as he stepped foot on tribal land even as Sam had protested. Gabriel accepted his fate with grace. He would do anything for Sam.

Kate had stolen them all because she was angry with John for escaping her. She had some delusion that he actually had feelings for her and he would stay with her and raise Adam together and be bandits forever. Mary looked sick as she listened as did John, their hands clasped together as the trial went on.

The elders conferred as a buzz swept through the crowd. John had been captured all those years ago and he admitted to Kate forcing him and using him. Sam gagged but kept his composure. For some weird reason, it helped. That had been twenty years ago but John had still managed to have a good life with the person he loved. Maybe Sam could do the same. Hope hurt after despairing for so long, but he was safe. He was back with his tribe. Whatever happened to Gabriel, Sam knew deep down he wanted to keep his husband in his life. He just felt so dirty and guilty about what had been done to him. And he knew Gabriel loved him regardless, the problem was that he didn’t know how he felt about himself anymore.

“Kill him quickly and painlessly.” The chief announced the verdict, a verdict that surprised everyone coming from their normally gentle leader. “He’s a bandit. He’s not one of us. Too bad he’s the last to live and face our judgment.” Claire glanced at Gabriel catching his eye. He didn’t smile-- he couldn’t with so many eyes on him-- at her smug look. He was glad she got her catharsis. He was glad she was standing there, holding Kaia’s hand. Those bandits deserved what Gabriel and Claire had done to them, no hesitation or doubt about it. “Bring Gabriel.” Gabriel was marched forward, before the council and the chief, fully at their mercy. He kind of hoped that whatever they did decide that they didn’t have him die. It’d be a shame after all of that.

This time the trial was quick, the council wasting no time. Adam was killed somewhere in the background, Dean and Bobby given the honors to make it quick and so they did. The elders turned their attention on Gabriel and suggested that they banish Gabriel for breaking their laws, sending him back to his village. Missouri listened, but she also watched the reactions of those Gabriel had saved. “Gabriel has broken our laws. We have a way of doing things and he ignored them, even when warned.” Missouri stated what the elders were most upset about. “However, his quick thinking is the reason so many of those lost are back with us today.” Missouri paused. Sam leaned forward, straining to hear what was to become of his beloved. “I support the banishment to his home village for the duration of one year, after which he is most welcome back here. Sam,” she found the tall brave in the crowd, “you are free to go with him for his banishment. I would not wish any more cruelty or separation to you and your husband. I also propose an amendment to the laws from here on out that we follow Gabriel’s actions in the future when it comes to the rescuing of our tribe.” Her word was final. “Gabriel, you will leave tomorrow.” He nodded, knowing he couldn’t fight this. He would accept their judgment like he would tell Sam he had.

Mick and Ketch came last and were welcomed into the tribe with open arms. “Two spirits are welcomed and treasured here.” Missouri assured them. “Be at peace and welcome home.” They bowed, unsure of what to do but wanting to convey their thanks. She smiled and they straightened up. Mary and John were tasked with helping them settle in, something to distract them from the events of the day. Gabriel was taken to the holding hut. And Sam was left with a choice to make. Did he stay with his family or did he go with the man who risked everything to bring him back? Could Sam try again? Could he still be a good husband after everything?


	16. the last night

Gabriel was packing under the watchful eye of Bobby when Sam came to their hut. Gabriel was leaving with first light the next morning and Sam had come to tell him that he wouldn’t be joining him on his journey. It fucking sucked, but Sam honestly thought his husband would be better off.

“Hey.” Sam greeted him with a hug, relieved that the guard had let him in at all. “How are you doing?” He asked. “That trial was intense.”

“Ha, yea it was.” Gabriel scratched his head. “I’m okay. I’m relieved they didn’t kill me too.” A shadow crossed his face. “I’m packing. I don’t know what to take and what to leave.” He glanced over at Sam, uncertainty written in the creases of his forehead. “These are our things.”

“Let me help.” Sam sat down on their bed and worked in companionable silence, sorting what Gabriel would need and what would stay here. Gabriel didn’t ask him to come and Sam didn’t offer. The thought of Gabriel leaving made Sam want to cry, but he couldn’t weigh him down.

“Are you okay?” Sam covered his face with hands. Damn his wonderful, sweet, perceptive husband who always seemed to know when something was amiss. He sobbed into his hands and then into Gabriel’s chest as his husband wrapped his arms around him. “I’m here, Sam. Sure, I’m banished for a year, but my heart isn’t going anywhere.” That made Sam cry more, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel just held him. He didn’t ask him to explain. He didn’t yell. He didn’t try to get him to cheer up. He sat with him in his misery and Sam realized in that moment that was what he had needed most.

“Do you want me to come with you?” He wiped his cheeks and sat up slowly, glancing over at his husband as if Gabriel would ever not want him.

“I would love nothing more.” Gabriel said softly. “But I don’t want you to feel forced into anything.” Sam hiccuped, biting back the visceral emotions that response had brought forward. Forced. He had spent how many months without any choice?

“I don’t.” He shook his head, eyes rimmed red staring at the ground. “For the first time in a long time, i don’t feel forced at all.” He wasn’t committing to anything, but he did feel the relief in that he had a choice. Gabriel was leaving the choice up to him.

“Good.” Gabriel reached over and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Thanks.” Sam looked over and flopped back, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and bringing him down with him. Gabriel laughed and Sam brightened, unsure of the last time he had heard Gabe’s laugh. He loved his laugh. He loved everything about him, even the annoying bits like how he always seemed so sure in his being a two-spirit. Ah, maybe Sam had always been a little jealous of that. 

“What are you thinking about over there?” Sam smiled at how Gabriel’s neck still rolled slightly when he tried to look over at him from flat on his back. He wanted to feed him, get his back to his regular size, softer than all these bones. It was a reminder of Gabe’s sacrifice for him that he was so gaunt, not that Sam was any better. They could fatten up together. 

“That I love you.” Sam said softly. “And that I can’t wait to fatten you up.”

“I love you.” Gabriel’s hand went over his hair softly. “So much, Sam.” It wasn’t just a statement. It was a vow. Gabriel had always been so sure when it had come to Sam. It had only grown stronger all their years together. “I promise you my whole life and beyond.” It was an echo of their wedding vow and Sam wrapped himself in the safety of that promise.

“And I promise mine.” He whispered, dipping his head down to rest on Gabriel’s chest. He listened to his husband’s heart. “Can we sleep here together tonight?”

“I think they’ll allow it as long as the guard stays outside.” Gabriel murmured. He managed to pull his head up enough to kiss the top of Sam’s head. “I’d like that.” He added on.

“Me too.” Sam traced circles under Gabriel’s shirt. He just wanted to stay like this, safe and content in Gabriel’s arms. Gabe had been his refuge long before this and Sam was starting to believe that he could be his refuge still long after. “You really mean forever, Gabe?”

“I do, Sam.” They lay comfortably together for several minutes and Sam started to relax and open up.

“I want to go with you, Gabe.” He said softly. “But I don’t know if I can.”

“Well, you just back, babe. I understand why you wouldn’t want to leave.”

“I’m scared.” He whispered. “The last time you went away-- everything fell to shit. I thought I would never see you again when they took us. I was so determined to fight them at first and then after.... you know... I just wanted to survive. I didn't want to die without making it back to you and now I'm scared I'll be taken again if I'm not near you. I'm scared you'll be lost to me forever if you go away again." Gabriel's heart ached for Sam as he continued. "And yet, when they took us out of our territory, I had this thought that I might never come back and that thought has haunted me every day I’ve been away. And for the most part, I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to come back to you. You’re my home. But now, being back in our physical home-- I’m so scared to leave. What if I don’t make it back a second time?!”

“Baby.” Gabriel held him a little more tightly as if he could comfort Sam with mere touch. His heart broke for his husband and all he had suffered. It made him so angry that Sam had been treated like he was nothing, he wasn’t nothing, he was Gabriel’s whole damn world and then some. He was an amazing man in his own right, nothing to do with Gabriel at all. Sam was magnificent, like the sun, like the strong, canyon walls, like the steady river. Anger couldn’t help him fight this battle, so he softened his jaw and tamped down his rage. “I would never force you to do anything uncomfortable for you, okay? You can stay here and protect our home and I will come back to you as soon as I can, I promise. And I vow on my life, on everything that is good in the world, you will never lose me. I am yours forever, in this life and the next. I will always find my way back to you, even when you can't.” 

Sam didn’t want to cry, but even with his eyes scrunched together tightly, a few tears still slid out.

“Thank you for understanding.” He buried his head in Gabriel’s chest. “I’m so lucky to have you as my husband.” He lifted his head to lock eyes with Gabriel. “I will wait for you. And if the need arises, I’ll come find you myself.”

“I love the sounds of that. And I will wait for you as well, at least, I will wait for the day we are back together. I’ll eagerly count each one.” Gabriel smiled. “I trust you, just promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“If you travel to my old village, don’t travel alone.” The path could be dangerous, not because of bandits, but because of the effects of nature on the old footpaths. Gabriel would never forgive himself if something happened to his Sam. Sam nodded.

“Of course, I’ll request for Dean to come with me if I do come. You know he always enjoys a chance to see Castiel.” Sam smiled.

“I know. My parents were expecting Castiel to get married last trip, not me.” Gabriel laughed. “I got lucky though.” He rubbed Sam’s back. “So fucking lucky.” 

“Me too.” Sam smiled sleepily. “Can you tell me our story again?” 

“Always, my love.” Gabriel answered before he went back to when they first met and the whirlwind courtship that followed. Sam was asleep before he knew it and Gabriel felt far better than he should the night before his banishment. They would be apart, yes, but Sam would always be the one to hold his heart and Gabriel the one to hold his. As it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in a chapter just on how Sam and Gabriel met? Or would you rather I just stick to the present plot?
> 
> -fluffy


	17. the festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part of how Sam and Gabriel met. :)

Seven years earlier…

* * *

  
  
_ Sam wasn’t looking forward to the get together that evening. They were having a feast, celebrating the two villages coming together for a festival. Sam didn’t remember all the names as to why they celebrated the festival-- his mother was much better telling the story as she beamed over at her husband. The gist of it was about how the sun and moon found each other after being separated from each other for so long. There had been an evil spell keeping the lovers apart but when an eclipse first happened, that was when the magic of their love broke the spell. It was a festival celebrating love and Sam didn’t have anything to celebrate on that horizon. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He was like the moon, he preferred to hide away. It was easier, pretending in the shadows. Everyone assumed he would find a pretty brave and marry her, settle down, but Sam didn’t like the female braves like that. He preferred the male braves and there weren’t very many eligible ones in his village. So he was dreading tonight, where he was expected to pursue one of the female braves, a stranger from a village he had never met nor visited. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dean remembered their last visit, recalling a boy near his own age quite fondly. It never crossed Sam’s mind to discuss the possibility of being a two-spirit, nor did he think his brother might be one as well. He just focused on trying to be like his father and brother. He didn’t want to be different. He didn’t want to face the way life would change for him once his village found out. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He trudged to the bonfire-- the beginning of the festival-- a little too late. Mostly everyone was paired up already and he found it easy to find a seat near his brother who was drumming and smiling over a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Castiel?” Sam asked low in his brother’s ear. Dean jumped before looking up and smiling.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yea. We’re still friends, Sammy, told you it was profound.” Sam glanced between the two men, his gut twisting nervously when he glanced behind Castiel. Sitting next to him was a male brave with golden hair and eyes that shone in the firelight. He was breathtaking. Sam nearly choked on air when he glanced up, giving Sam a grin that spoke of knowing and mischievousness. It was hard to miss that this man was also a two-spirit as it was incorporated in his dress and how he carried himself. He had a pride that Sam simultaneously didn’t understand but also longed for.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Who’s that?” Sam looked back at his brother, feeling as if his cheeks were burning. He wanted to know that man sitting next to Dean’s friend, but he couldn’t. He had his whole life set ahead of him, how he thought it would have to go. He hadn’t expected someone who shone like the sun coming to the festival. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh, that’s his older brother, Gabriel. He’s a funny guy, I think you’d like him.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I think you’d like me too.” Sam looked up to see Gabriel standing there. He offered his hand out to Sam and Sam nearly died right there. Gabriel was offering to pair up with him, he was inviting Sam to pair up with him. Pairing up at the festival of love more often than not led to marriage! This was not part of the fucking plan! Dean started to crack up and Sam couldn’t take any more. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Sorry, I think you misunderstood.” He got up and headed away from the fire, back to the safety of the huts. He would avoid the other villages, especially Gabriel. He almost ruined everything!  _

_   
_ _ Two days had passed and Sam was starting to calm down some. He had successfully avoided Gabriel for those two days and his guard was starting to slip. As luck would have it, there was a ritual that night that everyone had to be at. No one could leave until the ritual was completed or all the new couples would be cursed like the sun and moon had been in the beginning. Even with the broken spell, they were still separated except for the eclipses when their love brought them back together.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They all filed in the long hut, stripped down to nothing but their underthings. The shamans took over, filling the hut with heat until everyone was sweating. The story of the sun and moon was recited and then they were expected to sit in silence until the moon was directly overhead. Afterwards, they were free to eat, drink, talk, maybe kiss in the corner, but no one could leave the hut until the sun broke over the mountains and canyon walls. Then the couples were considered blessed by the sun and the moon, the most sacred union for without them there would be no light.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The time between the moon and the sun was when Gabriel found Sam again. Sam sat at a small fire, minding his business, breaking his fast, when Gabriel sauntered up to the fire.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why do you prefer being alone to being happy, Sammykins?” Gabriel asked, clearly having asked around about him because Sam would never give him his name. “How come no one can catch the catch around here?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I prefer being alone to being with you.” Sam snarked, trying to embarrass the other man. Several other braves laughed and for a second, Sam felt like he had accomplished putting the other man off of him until Gabriel met his eyes over the fire and winked. He sat down and started to eat with Sam. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “How are you?” Gabriel asked. “You like the festivals?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Not really.” Sam ignored the first question. He was irritated, that was what he was, but he had a feeling that Gabriel would enjoy that so he didn’t share that with him. This man was infuriating, beautiful, and persistent. “Nothing like a love festival to make you feel like you’re an accomplished brave.” Gabriel snickered at that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’re funny. It seems to be a family trait.” He nodded over to another fire where Dean was making Castiel laugh. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your brother the other night. I thought he knew.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Knew what?” Sam played dumb, pretending that his heart wasn’t threatening to beat out of his chest.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Relax.” Gabriel gave him a baleful look. “Your secret is safe with me.” He dropped his voice down and conspiratorially whispered, “Two-spirit.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What? No!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t lie to me. You’re right in front of me. I have two eyes that work for the most part. I know what you are.” Sam glared at him. Stupid festival trapping him with this man. He wanted to smack him but he also wanted to kiss him. What? Where had that come from? He definitely didn’t want to kiss Gabriel. He wanted to slap him, send him away, something, anything! “Sam, I’m a two spirit.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “So?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I can recognize my own kind.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “My family is my own kind.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Your brother is a two-spirit too.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, he isn’t!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Whoa, Sam, easy on the denial.” This man would be funny too if Sam wasn’t so irritated and scared. “You know two-spirits are revered, right? We are a sacred part of our tribe’s way of life. We balance the feminine and the masculine. We are the eclipse, reuniting the sun and moon.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You really believe all that?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I do.” Gabriel nodded. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Then why me?” Sam asked. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Because you shine like the sun.” Gabriel answered confidently.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Wrong.” Sam shook his head. “I am the moon, hidden away from everyone.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You don’t have to be.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I want to be.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Okay.” Gabriel got up and sat at another fire, leaving Sam alone. He seemed talented at making friends, flitting from conversation to conversation. Sam couldn’t help but watch him. Gabriel was charismatic and annoying, but Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. If he was going to be entirely honest with himself, he envied Gabriel. He wanted to be free like he was and maybe Sam could start by being honest with his family. They had noticed that he hadn’t paired up with anyone, even though there were several, great, female braves there from both villages. Sam needed to tell them and fast before they decided to intervene and start talks with another set of parents which was what it looked like they were doing right now. _   
  


* * *

  
  
To be continued….

  
  



	18. late night romp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sweet but hot present moment
> 
> and then their meeting story continues! 
> 
> (We have how they met and got together finished in one more chapter and then be back fully in present day).

Present Day...  
  


* * *

  
  
Sam woke up in the middle of the night, sweat plastering his hair to his neck and his face. He nudged his husband awake while the blood was pumping through his veins. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were shaking.   
  
“You okay?” Gabriel was up, sleepily mumbling as he sat up, reaching for Sam.   
  
“I need you.” Sam said matter of factly. “Like now.” Gabriel blinked, the fire was dying down, but it was still giving off enough light to confirm that Sam was not in fact afraid. “Can I kiss you? Do you still want me to kiss you?”   
  
“Sam…” Gabriel’s hand caressed his cheek. “I want your kisses forever. I want you forever.”   
  
“Sorry, Bobby.” Sam whispered cheekily before he leaned into the distance and captured his husband’s lips. It had been too long since he had kissed his Gabriel, his Gabriel who eagerly but tenderly kissed him back. Sam pulled back. “I dreamt about our first night.” He continued to whisper. “And I woke up with this fire inside of me.”   
  
“I can see that.” Gabriel quipped, glancing below Sam’s waist. “I’ll do whatever you want me to. I’ll make it feel good for you.”   
  
“Gabe.” Sam smiled sweetly. “You already do.” He pulled Gabriel on top of him and Gabriel’s eyes lit up.    
  
“Ah, you want this exactly like that first night.” His grin was mischievous in the faint fire light. Sam nodded, trusting his husband to lie back like this, to be vulnerable like this. He started to untie his clothes, opening them up and revealing himself to Gabriel all over again. The faint light swallowed up his scars and bandages, but then again Gabriel always saw him for him. He saw past all the bullshit.   
  
“Yes, please.” Sam grinned. “Although, it will be different. We know each other’s bodies much more now.”    
  
“My second home.” Gabriel wriggled out his clothes, straddling Sam, bare skin against bare skin. Sam gasped as Gabriel purposefully ground down on his erection. “Your heart is my first home.” Gabriel lowered himself down, chest to chest, so he could kiss Sam again. They stayed there for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence, relearned each other’s bodies.    
  
“Hurry.” Sam broke the kiss. “Hurry please.” Gabriel nodded, reaching next to the bed where they always kept the oil. Sam had asked him to hurry because he was afraid the memories would come back and ruin this moment, but watching his husband open himself up for Sam kept him utterly transfixed. After Gabriel had three fingers in and out of himself, Sam yanked him back over to him, bending him over and pressing his fingers in instead. Gabriel let out a guttural sound of pleasure and Sam quietly praised him. He pressed his fingers against that spot that always felt so good and Gabriel fell on his elbows, ass in the air, making a needy, keening sound. “You want more?”   
  
“Sam, please.” Gabriel pushed his hip back, looking for those blissfully long fingers.    
  
“Just wait until it’s my cock.” Sam teased as he pushed back in and Gabriel groaned, his toes curling. Sam stroked his own cock as he played with his husband’s hole for a few more minutes until they were both close. “I can’t wait to be in you, baby.” He whispered.   
  
“Please.” Gabriel’s face was red as was his chest. His cock was starting to weep as was Sam’s and Sam knew they wouldn’t make it much longer. It had been too long for both of them. He lay back, taking care of his injuries.    
  
“Come and get it.” He couldn’t resist smiling. Gabriel was usually the cocky one of the two of them, but Sam could get that way in the bedroom. Gabriel ate it up and Sam wanted them to both be happy and satisfied. Gabriel straddled him again before grabbing Sam’s cock and impaling himself on it. They both moaned in tandem and Bobby grumbled to himself outside before moving away from the door. He’d wait until they were done before he went back to guarding it. He didn’t begrudge the boys this night though. They deserved some happiness after all that shit that went down. And while he had given Gabriel the order to stay that fateful evening, Bobby was glad he had disobeyed. Gabriel had saved their tribe’s way of life. And hopefully the elders would get their heads out of their asses sooner than later.   
  
Speaking of asses, Sam was completely inside of Gabriel’s, his head tossed back in pleasure as Gabriel started to rock. Soon, his husband was riding him with ease, riding him right over to the edge and over. Sam came with a shout, his hands clutching at Gabriel’s hips that stuttered as he was pulled down again fully. The head of Sam’s cock pressed in all of the right places and Gabriel saw stars as he came too, splashing over Sam’s chest. He pitched forward, barely catching himself, but Sam didn’t care. Sam grabbed him, carefully moving him so Sam was spooning him while still inside of him. “Never want this to end.” His cock twitched inside of Gabriel, slowly softening. They stayed together the rest of the night, both of them passing out quickly afterwards, all but spent.

* * *

Seven years earlier…   
  
_ As soon as the ritual was over, Sam stomped away from the hut. Gabriel watched him go, a strange expression on his face. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Do you like my brother?” Dean asked as he passed the golden-haired brave. Gabriel looked him up and down. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Do you like mine?” A faint blush crossed those freckled cheeks and Gabriel smiled. “Yea, Dean, I like him, but he won’t give me the time of day…. Or night.” He added on mournfully. _ _  
  
_

_ “He’s shy and private, Gabriel. Go find him when there’s not a group, get him alone.” Dean faltered, “But nothing untoward!” He jutted a finger in Gabriel’s face. “I think he’s interested, but for whatever reason, he’s being dumb about it.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Thanks, Dean.” Gabriel clapped him on the back. “Cassie likes you too.” Dean brightened up and hurried away, back to Gabriel’s brother, while Gabriel went back to his tent. He had some things to think about. How could he get Sam alone without making him severely uncomfortable? Sam was definitely a two-spirit, but he seemed ill at ease with who he was. It was kind of sad and Gabriel wanted to see Sam happy and confident in who he was. He didn’t even have to like him back. Although that would be nice. He was all kinds of what Gabriel was looking for in a man-- and Gabriel would love to climb him like the massive tree he was-- but he also seemed like someone Gabriel wanted to know, inside and out. He seemed like a sweetheart, and Gabriel for all his charms, could use more sweetness in his life to mellow him out. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ To be continued... _

  
  



	19. marriage and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of Gabriel and Sam's love story origins. We will be back to present day plot after this chapter with Gabriel headed to his home village without his husband.

_There were three days left of the ten day festival when Gabriel finally made his move. He gave Sam his space so he could cool down and think about what they talked about. And call him crazy, but he swore he felt Sam’s eyes on him whenever he was walking around the village, trading and making new friends. Sometimes, if he glanced quickly enough, he found the validation that they indeed were. He wondered what Dean had said to Sam because Sam seemed easier to find as each day passed. Finally, he made his move when he spotted Sam leaving the village to go on guard duty._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hey, Sam.” He matched Sam’s pace which was harder than it looked. Kid had some long ass legs. “Dean said that if I want to get to know you, I should stop cornering you at social functions.” Sam snorted to Gabriel’s surprise._ _  
_ _  
_ _“He’s not wrong.” He glanced down at the shorter man. “I just don’t want them all to know about me being a two-spirit. I don’t think I can live up to those expectations. I don’t want to be revered-- I want a quiet, normal life.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Wow, way to tell me to stop right there.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I didn’t say that.” Sam’s forehead creased and Gabriel lit up. Sam did like him or was at least interested in him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I actually have a chance?” Gabriel was direct in a way Sam didn’t quite know how to handle. It was refreshing._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Barely.” Sam deadpanned. “I had a plan for my life and I did not factor in that I might meet someone like you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh, kiddo.” Gabriel snorted. “There is no one like me.” Sam looked over at him and smiled, a real, genuine smile, and Gabriel was lost in those dimples. Sam climbed up the wooden ladder and Gabriel quickly followed. They spent the day up there, Sam doing his job, and Gabriel distracting him, but they both found it easy to talk to each other now that they were alone. And the more they talked, well, the more they liked each other. Was there attraction? Absolutely. But they also had a connection, and that was pretty damn special._ _  
_ _  
_ _Dean came up the path to replace Sam, his bored expression breaking into a smile when he saw Gabriel was with him. Dean watched as Sam’s head tilted back and he laughed loudly at something Gabriel had said. Dean had never seen Sam like this with anyone outside of their family and even then, this was something more than that. This was something special. Coupled with the fact that he had told them all he was a two-spirit a few nights ago, well, Dean had a feeling that a wedding was coming up soon in the future, maybe even by the end of the festival. Once those two got used to being around each other, they weren’t going to want to be separated. Dean had a feeling Gabriel wouldn’t be returning with his village if the light in his eyes whenever he looked at Sam was any indication._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sammy!” Dean called out, not wanting to sneak up on them. He was startled by how quickly Sam’s mood changed. He saw how Sam physically withdrew away from Gabriel and into himself. Oh, hell no. He pulled Sam aside as Gabriel was climbing down the ladder._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What?” Sam sounded resigned._ _  
_ _  
_ _“There’s something special between the two of you.” Dean said. “I’m happy for you.” And that was all he said, nothing but support. Sam’s forehead wrinkled as he tried to process it._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You don’t mind that he’s--”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“A dude? No, Sam, not at all, I mean, look at me and Cas.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Cas as in Castiel?” Sam’s eyes widened. “How come we never talked about this before?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’ve talked about Cas.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yea, but you said you were friends!” Gabriel tried very hard not to listen to the conversation about him, but it was getting hard with Sam putting all the pieces together very loudly. He stepped away, meandering down the path. He was still in sight, waiting for Sam, but not so close now that he could hear everything. Sam noticed and appreciated the gesture. He liked that Gabriel was respecting his privacy._ _  
_ _  
_ _“We are friends, Sammy, and we’ve talked about being more, just not yet.” Dean smiled, but Sam noticed the cracks in it. “Look, Sammy, we like each other, we’re just not ready.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You’re not ready or he isn’t?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It doesn’t matter. We’ll figure it out when the time is right.” Dean covered for his friend. “You and Gabriel-- don’t hold back because you’re worried about us. Mom, Dad, and I-- we all support you. And Sam, he makes you happy. I’ve never seen you look so happy.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yea.” Sam smiled a hint and Dean grinned triumphantly._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Our tribe will be happy for both of you. You will help strengthen the bonds between villages.” Dean knew how that stuff was important to Sam, how his brother wanted to make things better than they currently were. He was a fucking overachiever, but Dean loved his little brother and wanted to see him happy like this all of the time. His gut said that Gabriel was one of the keys to Sam’s future happiness (the other key being his brother, of course)._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Thanks, Dean.” Sam’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled again, a much bigger and more genuine smile this time. “I’m going to go catch up with Gabe-- Gabriel.” He caught himself and blushed._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m happy for you.” Dean pulled him into a hug. “Now go get your man.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Things moved faster after that. For example, the next day they met at the market to look at the wares and weapons available. Gabriel expected Sam to shy away, but that didn’t happen. Sam was his true self with him that day like he had been at the watchtower and when someone teased them asking if they were together, Sam reached over to take Gabriel’s hand._ _  
_ _  
_ _Gabriel’s heart had actually skipped a beat in that moment._ _  
_ _  
_ _The next night found them making out near the river, hidden from view in the bushes. Things became more heated than they intended, but that was okay with them as Gabriel rode Sam for the first time, the river muffling the sounds of their pleasure. Sam had been shy, unsure of taking Gabriel and shyer still at that thought of Gabriel taking him. Gabriel problem-solved like a champion, finding an easier way to connect them. It was more than sex with Sam. They were becoming one and Gabriel wanted to be one with Sam for the rest of his damn life._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Marry me.” Gabriel panted, catching his breath as they carefully made their way into the river._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I just met you.” Sam teased._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I can’t survive a long engagement, Sam, so far away from you on my lonely mountains.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You’d have the thought of me to keep you company.” Sam giggled. They washed each other up, something about it almost more intimate than becoming one. He sobered up as Gabriel washed his hair. “You mean it, Gabe?” He looked up at him and Gabriel nodded, suddenly serious too. The moon shone down on the river, reflecting off the currents and the planes of their bodies._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I do.” That was a vow and they both knew it. “Marry me, Sam, make me the happiest man in these mountains, the happiest man in the world.” Sam exhaled sharply, tilting his head back so Gabriel could run his fingers through his hair._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Okay.” He said after a long minute. “Okay, Gabe, I will marry you.” He smiled shyly. “I hate the idea of you going away after all of this,” he gestured to Gabriel’s body and then to his own, “between us.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Thank you.” Gabriel lit up. He hurried towards shore, slipping and splashing his way over._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Where are you going?” Sam called, wading after him. He glanced down at his body, wondering if he looked as different as he felt. He felt changed, in the best way possible. He felt whole._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I had to get this.” Gabriel was back in front of him, the moon lighting up his hair and face. He held up a ring and sank to one knee in the shallow water. “I can be proper when I need to be.” He added when he saw Sam’s shocked face. “Marry me, Sammy.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I will.” Sam pulled him up and into a kiss before adding on one condition. “Only if you never call me Sammy again. Also, where did you get that ring?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Deal.” Gabriel grinned and Sam’s cheeks ached at just how ridiculously happy they both were. He accepted the ring and Gabriel looped it on a leather thong, hanging it around Sam’s neck. “I bought it at the market that day we shopped together. I've kept it on me ever since, hoping for the right time." He winked. "Honestly, all our times together felt right, but tonight was extra special. We have some news to share tomorrow.” Sam reached over, connecting their hands._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes, we do, and I can’t wait.” Sam answered, feeling tired, content, and giddy. He reached up and held the ring in his hand. Gabe liked him, he really liked him, he had bought him a ring to prove it. Sam liked him too. He couldn't wait to do life with him. He had a feeling that life with Gabriel would always be an adventure._

 _  
_ _They were married after the end of the festival, Gabriel as the sun and Sam as the moon, two entities whole on their own, but even greater when they were together. Gabriel joined Sam’s village permanently and they made a home and a life together where more often that not, they continued to be perfectly happy._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of Sam and Gabe's getting together story? These boys are too cute! <3


	20. on top of the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the present

Sam was by Gabriel’s side as he walked out of their home. Sam walked him to the gates and then to the edge of the village’s lands.    
  
“I’ll wait for you.” Sam promised yet again. “You’re the only one for me, Gabe.” Gabriel looked up at his husband with a sad smile.    
  
“You’re the only one for me too, Sam. I’ll be counting the days until I can come back to you again.” They kissed and then lingered in an embrace that felt long to all present but them. Some of the elders shifted nervously, feeling the couple’s separation acutely. They didn’t want to cause them pain and yet they knew they were. But the laws came first and Gabriel was then tapped on the shoulder.   
  
“Happy trails, kid.” Bobby said softly. Gabriel shouldered his pack, kissed Sam one last time and stepped over the boundary. He didn’t look back, forcing one foot in front of the other. He couldn’t look back. He would cry if he saw the look on Sam’s face as he was separated from the love of his life yet again. He would make this easier on Sam.   
  
Sam knew why Gabriel didn’t look back but it still sucked. He forced himself to breathe as he watched him go. Dean came up and stood by him as did Mary, Jody, Donna, Kaia, Claire, and Alex. Claire screamed her goodbye, one fierce warrior to another. And while Gabriel didn’t look back, he answered her. Sam cried after that, but he had his brother, his mother, and his friends to hold him as Gabriel vanished from sight.   
  
“He’ll be back.” Mary consoled her son. “If anything, that’s something our whole ordeal has made very evident.”   
  
“Nothing can keep him from you.” Claire added. She reached over and grabbed Kaia’s hand. She didn’t know why she hadn’t been kicked out. She had left the second time to help Gabriel hunt for Sam and Kaia. She should have been punished too. But Gabriel made her swear not to say anything. He had been happy to see her and Kaia together and he wanted to keep them that way. It made Claire so mad. “He doesn’t deserve this!” She yelled loud enough for the elders and the chief to hear before Kaia shushed her, dragging her back to their hut. The pain felt by those who mourned Gabriel’s departure was felt throughout the village and Missouri was able to start discussing some law reform sooner than later with unlikely allies as some of the elders felt repentant on their former stance.    
  
Their sentence would be carried out, but they could help make sure it was never passed on another undeserving brave again.

* * *

Gabriel took his time on the trails that led up into the mountains. His village was a hardy people, they had scraped a good life up there on the stony crags. There was protection in those mountains that few knew how to find, but they had. They had managed to farm the mountain valleys and locate all the hidden mountain springs. When Gabriel had last been home, right before he traveled to Sam’s village for the first time, the village had been thriving. He hoped everyone was doing well. He did miss his family from time to time, but they had always told him that when he got married that would be the beginning of his new life.   
  
He hoped the bandits hadn’t come this high.   
  
The trip took days and Gabriel took it more slowly than usual. Each passing day the marks Sam had left on him faded and soon the only soreness he felt was from the strenuous journey. He missed Sam. He hadn’t dared to voice it back there in the village-- didn’t want to make things harder on Sam-- but walking away from Sam, being unable to stay by his side and protect him after just getting him back nearly killed him. More than once tears pricked at his eyes only to be wiped away roughly. He would cry when he was out of the wilderness and in the safety of his old village.   
  
There was that familiar look out, scratched with the marks of all the children of the village. A rite of passage, the first hike out of the safety of their home. He could still see his own mark still there but barely. He rubbed his hand over it for luck and headed up the familiar path. He had been gone so long and yet it felt like he had just been here.   
  
“Hello?” He called out as he neared the hidden watchtower. A horse whinnied and Gabriel turned to see Castiel, astride a dark horse. “Cassie!” It was good to see his brother-- it unlatched the door that had been holding everything back.   
  
“Gabriel? Dear gods, I nearly shot you.” Castiel urged the horse forward, down the path to meet his brother. As he drew closer, Gabriel realized something had happened while he was away. Castiel was sitting in a specially made saddle that held him in place. “And before you ask, my legs don't work. I fell--” Castiel paused. “The healer says I’m lucky to have survived at all, but now-- well, it doesn’t matter. We work with what we have. It’s good to see you, brother. We didn’t know you were coming.”   
  
“I might have gotten myself banished for a year.” Gabriel squinted up at Cassie. “I’m glad you’re still here. Dean sends greetings.” Something shuttered in Castiel’s face.   
  
“How kind of him. I’m sure his interests will lie elsewhere when he learns I’m a cripple.” Castiel turned his horse around gently. “Come on, Gabriel. It’s time to bring you home. Things have changed a lot since you’ve last been here.” He eyed Gabriel’s gaunt frame and thick beard. “I daresay we both have some long stories to tell.”   
  
“Yes.” Gabriel nodded his agreement.   
  
“Now, let me get the worst out of the way.” Castiel started. “Our parents are dead as are most of the people in our village. We have about two hunters and four farmers. I am the lookout because I’m the best archer, but I have to be on the horse.” Castiel made a strangled sound of frustration. “So while I’m happy to see you because you’re my brother, I’m also really happy to see you because we have a grand total of seven braves and some of those are not… what they used to be.”   
  
“What happened?” Gabriel asked, his head reeling. “When? Why didn’t you send word?”   
  
“Who could we send? We are barely scraping by as is.” Castiel responded. “We were attacked by another tribe and then we were set on by bandits.”   
  
“So when you fell…” Gabriel had never known his brother not to be sure-footed. They were all practically mountain goats being raised on the cliffs and slopes.   
  
“I was thrown.” Castiel confirmed.   
  
“Let me send word, at least to Dean.” Gabriel asked. “At least to Sam. They can help.”   
  
“We don’t need their help or their pity.” Castiel sneered. “I’m sure that is all they would have to give us at this point. Gabriel, I don’t want Dean to see me like this. Let him hold on to the fond memory of who I was, the man that he hoped to have a future with.”   
  
“Dean’s not like that. He doesn’t give up so easily and honestly, I thought neither did you.”   
  
“You weren’t here!” Castiel shouted at him, his face turning red. “You don’t get to judge me for something you didn’t witness. I’ve had to rebuild my entire life, my village. Forgive me if I don’t want this turn of events ruining every happy memory I’ve ever had. Please leave me Dean as he was, untouched by this nightmare!”    
  
“Okay, Cassie, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Gabriel capitulated. “I wasn’t here. I’m here now though and I’m happy to help.” Castiel sighed, his shoulders sagging.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Castiel apologized. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper. You won’t want to visit for another seven years if I keep this up.” He sent an apologetic smile over his shoulder, a peace offering if Gabriel had ever seen one and well, Gabriel had enough fighting for a life time.   
  
“Yea, I’m about ready to clear out.” He joked back, chuckling.    
  
“Luc will be happy to see you.” Luc, their older brother, a protector and a tormentor for little brothers. He had taught Gabriel most of his tricks.   
  
“How is Luc?” Gabriel’s smile was broad now as he started to realize he was home and while home was in disrepair, not all was lost. He had a lot to grieve, but his hands would be busy and that would help.   
  
“Married.” Castiel snorted. “Nick is a good man, you’ll like him. He balances our brother out.”   
  
“I can’t wait to meet him.”   
  
“Mmm.” Castiel said that as if he knew something Gabriel didn’t, and knowing Castiel that was probably the case. Gabriel wasn’t going to worry about that now. He was going to get to work, pay his respects, reunite with his family, and try not to think about Sam every waking moment. He missed his husband so much. Eight days down, and so very many left to go.

  
  



	21. tragedies

Gabriel moved in with Castiel once they returned to the village. The village was in shambles, weak and open to attack. They had retreated further up, but they were more exposed to the elements there.

“I will start repairs on the village.” Gabriel announced. 

“Good luck with that.” Castiel rolled his eyes. He lay on his bed, his crutches leaning against the wall of his small hut. “We have more pressing needs and the village is too big for us to maintain.” He said nothing on the fact that their makeshift village was just as dilapidated. They were in desperate need of repairs, but Castiel had long given up on being able to fix everything. There was no point in fighting wars that couldn’t be won.

“The walls need to be repaired. Spare me one brave and I will start.” Gabriel countered. “We need to have defenses if any bandits come back… and what of the other tribe?”

“I don’t want to get into all of this right now.” Castiel sighed. “Do as you wish, you always have. Remember, I was the one they thought would be getting married last festival.”

“Why didn’t you?” Gabriel growled. “So much would be different for you if you had!”

“You don’t think I don’t know that! I wasn’t ready to leave home, brother, not even for Dean, and now I’m bound here, a poor excuse of a man, a shadow of the man he loved.” Castiel’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “I’m not like you, I can’t jump into things.”

“Cassie, when you know, you know.” Gabriel whispered. “As soon as I saw Sam, I knew. Just like you did with Dean. You must learn to trust yourself.”

“How can I? Every day my own body betrays me.” Castiel turned his head, but Gabriel saw the hurt that had been in his eyes. Cassie wasn’t in the best of places. Gabriel wanted to see his little brother happy again. His legs didn’t need to work for him to be happy. He wanted Dean to come with Sam and see them both. Gabriel was sure Castiel and Dean could work through anything-- they had something special.

“It kept you alive.” Gabriel pointed out the positive. “I would have been devastated to come back to find out that you had died too on this mountain.” This godforsaken mountain.

“I see your point.” Castiel sighed again. “Okay, you may have Nick to help you rebuild, but only on one condition.” Gabriel sighed in response. He hadn’t been just talking about the walls and the village, but Castiel was again choosing to ignore that.

“What is that?”

“You can not kill him or harm him when he decides to tell you his story. He has lived with us for two years now, he has married our brother, he has joined our tribe.”

“Understood.” Gabriel frowned. What could be so bad that warranted a promise from the acting chief of the village? 

“I know I am acting as chief, but no one else wanted it. No one else has time.” Castiel looked downcast. “I’m not even official. I couldn’t go to find a ceremony somewhere. I couldn’t abandon the rest of them for some silly ritual.”

“You’re doing a good job.” Gabriel supported his younger brother. “I just want to help, any way that I can.”

“Then rebuild the walls.” He said it liked it had been his idea all along except for a small smirk on his lips.

“There is a chance that Sam will come.” Gabriel revealed. “I left the choice up to him. But I wil warn you that if he comes, there is a chance that Dean will make the journey with him.” Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, like Gabriel had punched him in the stomach, but he chose to not comment on Dean.

“Why didn’t Sam come with you, brother? Was it because of him that you were cast out?” Castiel’s brow was wrinkled. He couldn’t imagine a world now where Gabriel and Sam were apart, but here his brother was without his beloved.

“Yes, but not in the way you would think. Bandits swept in while half of us were out hunting. I came home to Sam and most of the female braves gone, taken as slaves. The village was burned and the rest of our people hid in caves.”

“You went after them.” 

“How could I not? He’s my husband.”

“And so you broke tribal law?” Castiel’s eyebrows rose; he looked begrudgingly impressed.

“Yes.”

“And they only banished you for a year?” Castiel was now incredulous. Breaking tribal law was dangerous. Banishment wasn’t the worst punishment someone could get, but if they were banished, it was almost always for life.

“They tried for life, but the chief intervened. I got them all back but one who was torn apart by dogs.”

“I’m proud of you, brother, but that doesn’t answer why Sam didn’t come with you. I would think the two of you would be even more inseparable than before.”

“He suffered more than most when the bandits took him. He was sold to a brute, rescued, but then ended up tortured by this awful woman.” Gabriel shuddered. “I found him with one of his legs stuck in a fire, Cassie. I still dream about him screaming. It took almost a day for him to realize I was really there.” Gabriel looked as if he was about to cry. “He wanted to come with me, but he was scared to leave his village again. He didn’t know if he’d be able to make it back a second time.”

“I understand that.” Castiel nodded. “And I appreciate you sharing this with me. I hope you don’t mind if I don’t launch into all the sordid details of what happened here. It’s not something I care to relive.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Gabriel replied. “Trust me, I know about not wanting to relive things.”

Luc and Nick came in later that evening, it was their custom to eat with Castiel. Luc was thrilled to see Gabriel. He grabbed Gabriel’s arm and yanked him into a fierce hug. 

“It’s good to see you, little brother.” He ruffled Gabriel’s hair with a wide smile as he turned them towards his husband. “This is Nick, my husband. Who would have thought we’d all turn out two spirits?”

“It’s a beautiful thing.” Gabriel smiled, shaking Nick’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Nick. Thank you for making this asshole so happy.” He teased Luc and welcomed Nick into the family. Gabriel didn’t miss how heartbroken Castiel looked in that moment. He wouldn’t go behind Cassie’s back, but he’d find a way to wear him down. Dean would still want Castiel, he was still waiting for him, and Gabriel wanted to see the both of them happy. Castiel deserved to be married to the man he loved too. 

Luc saw where Gabriel was looking and he pulled his brother aside. 

“Whatever you’re planning, I want in.”

“Dean might come if Sam comes.” There were a lot of variables, but it was the only chance they had. 

“What if I send a message? We have one or two birds left, although Castiel wanted to save them to eat in case we can’t find anything else.”

“Send one to Sam. I won’t risk going behind Castiel’s back to get Dean here. I will send word that I’m helping rebuild and that I miss him and hope he is well.” Gabriel decided. “Can we go now?”

“We’ll be right back.” Luc called out and pulled Gabriel out the open door. Wind whistled by them as they trudged along the rocky path. “Cassie says that Nick is going to help you rebuild.”

“Yea.” Gabriel was cautious, expecting more resistance from yet another brother.

“I’m glad you came to visit. I tried to tell him to rebuild months ago, but he refused, saying it wasn’t worth the effort.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Ah, I think he’s just scared.” Luc confided in Gabriel. “He’d rather hide than rebuild because I don’t think he could handle seeing it all destroyed again. That’s how he got hurt, you know. He saw it all happen. He tried to save Mom and Dad and the others and the bandits chucked him off the cliff like a sacrifice.”

“Wait, the cliff?” Gabriel frowned. “He told me he wouldn’t tell me the details. He left out that it’s a fucking miracle he’s still alive.”

“It changed him. I honestly think he did die down there but somehow was sent back. He said he heard voices that told him he couldn’t die yet. There’s still some resentment about that.”

“Is he a danger to himself?” Gabriel dared to ask the question that had been nagging at him all day.

“Sometimes.” Luc looked grave. “Here are the birds.” He pulled the door open for Gabriel. “Tell Sam the truth, Gabriel. Tell him what happened here. Leave out Cassie if you must, but let him know about our parents and our people.” Luc looked sad even in the shadows. “We need help or we will end up dying out here like the rest of our village, all but forgotten.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel agreed. “I’ve never been able to lie to him anyway.”

“Why isn’t he here?”

“Because bandits and slavers took him and half of the braves months ago.”

“The Night of a Thousand Fires?” Luc guessed.

“Yes.”

“They came for us around a year before that. Normally we beat them back, but we got into a fight with another tribe, the nearby village of Shadowfolk. It was a bloody fight and we barely won. We were licking our wounds, trying to recover, when the bandits came out of nowhere. They decimated everything in the matter of minutes-- men, women, and children.” Luc looked like he was going to be sick. “The only good thing that attack gave us was Nick.” 

“How?”

“Like you’ve always said Gabriel, when you know, you know. And for him to switch sides in the heat of the battle to save my life, well, we both knew.” Gabriel staggered back, dropping the rock he was writing with. 

“Nick is a--”

“Nick was a bandit before he came here, yes.” Luc’s eyes shone with something Gabriel couldn’t quite place. “He’s a good man. He ran with them to survive, something we all know too well about at this point. He’s kind and loyal, Gabriel, and he’s my husband.”

“How could you marry a bandit?!” Gabriel snapped. “They have taken almost everything from us!” Everything that Gabriel had been feeling, everything he had been running from, caught up to him in that moment. His rage turned to tears and he let his brother hold him as he finally let everything out.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but everything will turn out, little brother. Nothing keeps you and Sam apart for long. He’ll be here sooner than you know it.” Luc didn’t know if that was true or not, but he knew they loved each other. He also knew Gabriel needed something positive to hold on to, or else he might end up killing Nick. There was much more to Nick’s story, a story as tragic as their own, but Gabriel wasn’t ready for more tragic. Not yet. So Luc gave him comfort and hope instead, helping him finish the letter and sending the bird to find Sam as the sun slowly faded from the sky. “Let’s go eat.” Luc rubbed Gabriel’s shoulders and the golden-haired brave slowly nodded.

They walked back carefully, making their way home to family, waving to the few other braves that were out watching the fading light. Gabriel was then home with his family, which he was happy to see, but his heart was far away. Part of it was with Sam and part of it was with his parents who had gone on. Gabriel was starting to realize he couldn't take much more loss and grief. It hurt too much.


	22. letters bring warm meetings and ice-cold greetings

Dean watched Sam over the week after Gabriel left with a concerned eye. Sammy had become a shell of himself, worse than ever before. He worked listlessly. He ate mindlessly. He stared off into the void more often than not. And if someone came up to him to talk to him, he always had to ask them to repeat himself because he didn’t hear them at first.

“Sammy.” 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam forced a sad smile on his face. “What’s up?”

“I can’t handle seeing you like this.”

“Oh.” Sam’s shoulders sagged. “I thought it’d be easier staying here, but it’s not.” He whispered. “I miss Gabe. I want to be with Gabe. Even now, it’s killing me to stay here, but I’m still so scared to leave the village. What if-- Dean, what if I never see him again?” Sam choked back a sob.

“You won’t go alone.” Dean reminded him. “I’ll be right next to you.”

“So will we.” Ketch and Mick walked over. 

“Sam, it hurts us to see you like this.” Mick reached over and squeezed Sam’s hand. “We want to help you get back to Gabriel.”

“It’s not a safe road.” Sam said. “You’re still healing.”

“Sam.” Mick didn’t blink. “We’re getting you back to your man.”

“Sam!” Claire ran up the path. “Sam! Gabriel sent a bird!”

“What?!” Sam hurried over. It had been nine days since Gabriel had left and that was the fastest anyone had seen him move since Gabriel had left. “What does it say?” Claire handed the message over.

“I didn’t read it. I ran as soon as the bird landed. He must have sent it last night.” She glanced towards the mountains. “He made it safely.”

“Shit.” Sam breathed as he read quickly, he glanced up, locking eyes with Dean. “Dean.” Dean was there in a flash, wrapping his arm around his little brother. 

“What is it?”

“Their village was attacked almost two years ago, first by the Shadowfolk and then by the bandits. Almost everyone died. Gabe says his parents are dead and it’s just him and his two brothers and maybe three other people.”

“What about Cas?” Worry clawed at Dean’s throat. “Does he say anything about Cas? Is he okay?”

“It doesn’t say.” Sam’s forehead creased. “I’m sure Cas is okay, Dean.”

“I haven’t heard from him in so long.” Dean was starting to panic. “Oh gods, what if he’s dead, Sam? What if I waited too long and missed my chance forever?”

“Dean.” Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, grounding him. “We’ll go and find out.” He handed the note to Claire. “Please bring this to Missouri and the elders. They need aid and they need it quickly. There’s barely any resources left and they don’t have much hope for finding more with their numbers so few. Gabe’s rebuilding but it’s going to be slow going.”

“What if they join us?” Mick asked. “What if we moved them here?”

“They’re proud mountain people.” Sam answered. “That will be our last resort if nothing else works.”

“Okay.” Mick nodded his understanding. “So what do we do now?”

“We consult the tribe leadership.” Sam said softly, not eager to see the people who sent his beloved away. “I have their permission to travel, but we need to ask about sending aid and others traveling with me.”

“Let’s go!” And Mick was already setting off in the direction of the council tent, a fond Ketch following while chuckling. Sam glanced over at Dean who looked pale. 

“Come on.” He held out his hand. “We’ll go find out the truth of everything. Castiel will be okay, he has to be. It sounds like they’ve been too busy surviving to write.”

“I would have gone out there to help.” Dean’s eyes flashed. “What did I do wrong, Sam? Why does he always push me away?”

“Dean, we will find those answers on the mountains.” Sam was worried for his brother. Dean had held on to the light of the idea of a future with Castiel for so long and to have it ripped away like that. Sam hoped Castiel was okay. He liked his brother-in-law. But he also hoped Castiel was okay for Dean’s sake. Castiel was Dean’s light. He was Dean’s moon. “We can’t lose hope yet.” Dean set his jaw but Sam gave him a look. “It’s our turn to go find them.” Sam said more to himself than to Dean, but Dean was already off, running to his hut. Sam decided to do the same, returning to his own hut too.

The brothers packed, preparing for the trip that they would take together. Missouri found them a little later and gave them her blessing. The village prepared supplies that would last the other village while not being too cumbersome to take on the treacherous mountain passes. 

“Send a bird when you’re safe.” John and Mary came to send their boys off. “Let us know if you need us to come and help.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Sam hugged her tightly. “We will.”

And then they were off, Ketch and Mick traveling with them. Dean enjoyed getting to know the other men better, particularly hitting it off with Ketch. Sam could see it-- they were a similar type of warrior when in their better states of being. Sam and Mick usually gravitated towards each other on the trail. They were content to talk about their studies and learnings, less likely than their counterparts to do tricks off the rocks.

Finally, after days, they arrived at their destination. Sam hurried to the front when he saw two figures out by the broken walls. He ran past the destruction, his eyes only for his husband who dropped his tools and came running as soon as he saw Sam on the horizon.

“I missed --mmph!” Gabriel wasn’t complaining as Sam kissed him deeply, his big hands tangling into Gabriel’s waves. “I missed you.” Gabriel whispered as they hugged after their kiss which left him tingly in places he shouldn’t dwell on in front of other guests. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I was more afraid of never seeing you again.” Sam whispered, his arms warm and secure around Gabriel’s chilled shoulders. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Gabriel stepped back when they released each other. Sam reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. Gabriel relished the contact. He had missed his husband so damn much it had physically hurt every day they were apart. And now his other half was here and Gabriel couldn’t hide that he was sad about other things too. “Finding out that the village you grew up in was wiped out along with most of your family is, well, it’s pretty awful, especially after coming back from a hunt to find half the braves and my husband gone.” Gabriel wiped his free hand over his face. “It’s been a lot to carry.”

“You won’t have to carry it alone anymore.” Sam promised. “I’m never leaving your side ever again.” 

“Well, I’m not ever leaving your side again. I missed you so much.” Gabriel leaned into Sam a little.

“I missed you so much too.”

“I missed you too, Gabe, but I don’t need a kiss.” Dean called out, Mick and Ketch smiling next to him.

“You all are a sight for sore eyes!” Gabriel exclaimed. Nick cleared his throat cautiously, looking on in curiosity. Gabriel had worked out a tentative understanding with him, now that he knew Nick’s family had been murdered by bandits and he had joined them as a slave originally. Things were less tense as each day went on. 

“Oh, Sam, this is my brother-in-law, Nick.” Gabriel introduced them. 

“Brother-in-law?” Sam asked, already extending his hand and greeting Nick warmly. Family was something Sam had always seemed to understand a little bit more than Gabriel did. Gabriel took some time to warm up while Sam would go out of his way to make family feel at home.

“Is he why Castiel isn’t writing anymore?!” Dean asked a little more heatedly than he needed to. “Is Cas okay?” He followed up the accusation with the question that he had really meant to ask. “Is he even alive?” Gabriel blinked, realizing Dean really loved his brother and Castiel was going to drive him off if he stayed in this state.

“Castiel is alive, he’s okay, and he’s not married, Dean. Nick is married to my brother, Luc.” Gabriel said pointedly. “But he’s gone through a lot and he might be angry that you’ve all come.”

“You forgot that he’s also the asshole in charge.” Castiel called out from his horse. “Greetings, all, I do welcome the help even if it means my brother went behind my back. Welcome to the strangers I don’t know but my brother does.”

“I can’t lie to my husband.” Gabriel shrugged. “That is Mick and Ketch. Sam saved their lives and they helped me save Sam in turn.”

“We wanted to help.” Mick spoke up. “We know a thing or two about rebuilding a life.”

“Thank you all.” Castiel said diplomatically. He barely met Sam’s gaze and absolutely did not look Dean’s way once. “Excuse me.” He turned his horse around and headed back to his lonely look-out, sure that Dean would piss off now that he had made it clear he wasn’t wanted.


	23. tension

“What’s going on with Castiel?” Sam asked his husband late that night as they lay in bed together. It was Sam and Gabriel in Castiel’s hut and Mick, Ketch, and Dean in Lucifer and Nick’s hut. Castiel had made it brutally clear that Dean was not allowed in his home. Sam was still haunted by the look on his brother’s face. “Castiel is breaking Dean’s heart.”

Gabriel glanced over at his sleeping brother, his face finally peaceful in sleep.

“He doesn’t want to get his own heart broken.”

“He thinks Dean is going to run off when he realizes Cas was irreparably hurt? Dean would never.” Sam whispered harshly. “He may think he’s protecting himself, but he’s only setting them both up to be hurt more. You should have seen Dean back home when he thought Castiel might be dead. He was horrified. He would have run up this mountain alone to make sure it wasn’t so. And then to be greeted so coldly…” Sam sighed. “I’m disappointed in Castiel. I get why he’s doing it, but he needs to know he doesn’t have to. Dean will always, and I mean always, love him.”

“Ha, you don’t need to convince me.” Gabriel snuggled closer into Sam’s chest. “It’s the guy over there. You’re welcome to try, though I doubt he’ll listen. He’s lost a lot and he doesn’t want to lose Dean next.”

“He will lose Dean only because he keeps telling him to get lost.” Sam grumbled. He was a brother through and through, protective of Dean’s heart. The two lovers slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by each other’s warmth and presence. Little did they know that Castiel had woken up to hear half of their conversation. Castiel stared at the thatched roof of his hut, anger and hopelessness roiling in his gut. He didn’t believe things could get better. How could Sam chastise him so? He’d like to say that Sam didn’t understand, but the cold pit in his stomach said that Sam did understand his fear. Was he doing the wrong thing? Could Dean still love him, even like this? Castiel didn't know how to hope for anything better than this, but Sam had planted something in the faint glow, something that wasn’t hope, but yet almost as powerful. Sam had planted doubt in his reality.

Castiel tossed and turned the rest of the night, unable to fall back into the peaceful arms of sleep. Perhaps he needed to talk to Dean after all, even though he’d rather fall off the cliff a second time first.

* * *

He took his time though. He avoided Dean for the next few days, even if he inquired after him through Luc.

“Castiel, face him.” His older brother counseled him. “We love you as you are. So will he. He’s loved you this long.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Castiel’s facade crumbled just a little. “I’m scared.”

“So is he.”

Castiel waited two more weeks before deciding it was time to seek Dean out. He didn’t mean to listen in, but it was easier to be around Dean when he didn’t know Castiel was there. He had started turning away from Castiel, shutting him out before Castiel could do the same to him. Castiel knew they were both hurting, he just didn't know how to work through it. He didn’t know how to reach across the distance he had forced between them. Luc was right. He had to face Dean… he had to face the hurt he had caused. He had put the space between them-- he had to be the one to cross it first.

* * *

“I don’t know what’s going on with him. We used to be so close.” Castiel closed his eyes as he overheard Dean talking to his friend, the one called Ketch. Hurt radiated from Dean as he swiped a hand through his hair. “He hates me. Why? I didn’t do anything.”

“Maybe it isn’t about you, Dean.” Ketch counseled. “Mick and I went through some hard times where we both were pinned against each other by a psychotic bitch. We hurt each other trying to protect each other.”

“Don’t try to make sense of what he’s doing.” Dean groaned. “I’m so pissed at him!”

“Dean, he lost almost everyone he ever loved.” Ketch reminded Dean. “I know what’s going on between you two is hard and it hurts, but remember, he’s hurting too. If it doesn’t make sense, then just ask him.”

“Oh, you think he wants to talk to me?” Dean snorted. “It’s pretty clear that he doesn’t.” Castiel pressed his lips together. He had been avoiding Dean. He had been ignoring him. Dean was right. He hadn’t wanted to talk, but he did now. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

“Dean, trust my instincts on this one.” Ketch smirked. “I think he does. I think he’s scared.”

“Whatever.” Dean got up. “Thanks for talking.”

“I hope it all works down.” Ketch looked up to see Castiel on his horse. “See? He’s already here.” Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Castiel urge his horse forward, a sheepish look on his face.

“Hello, Dean.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Ketch elbowed Dean, but he nudged him back. This was his fight.

“Dean…” Castiel grimaced. He didn’t want to do this in front of Dean’s friend, but he sensed this was his one chance. “I don’t want things to be like this. I am sorry for how I greeted you yesterday and how I treated you every day since. I was angry at my brother for writing to Sam. I didn’t want help.” He still didn’t. “I’d like the chance to explain everything to you… in private.”

“Why?” Dean shifted from sullen to concerned. Castiel wanted to be angry, but honestly, what he wanted was to be back with Dean, he wanted his arms around him again. He wanted them to be together again, not just for a few stolen moments, but for much longer than that, forever if he could get it. Dean’s concern rubbed away his rage and left him raw.

“Get on the horse.” Dean didn’t hesitate. He hopped up behind Cas, torn between wanting to touch him and not wanting to scare him off.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” His forehead creased.

“On your horse?” Dean had noticed he never saw Cas off his horse and he had recognized the saddle was modified to support him. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he knew it was important.

“No.” Castiel shook his head. He guided his horse along the path, away from the village, towards the farthest cliff. “I tried to save my home, my family.” He paused on the cliff’s edge. Dean did touch him then, holding him as he leaned over, looking down the cliff. “Our attackers threw me off.”

“Cas.” Dean’s hands around his waist tightened ever so slightly.

“I lost the use of my legs. Everyone said I was lucky to be alive. I still don’t--” Castiel shuddered. “I don’t feel much anymore, not just my legs, but in here.” He gestured to his heart. “Dean, I think I’m broken. When I fell, I should have died. I made my peace with dying, but I was forced to come back. And when I came back, I didn’t come back whole.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Dean said softly. “And I know it’s selfish of me, but I’m glad you came back. And so you know, half of you would be more than enough for me.”

“Dean.” Castiel said softly. He had so much more he wanted to say and yet his walls refused to bow. “I would like to try again, but I’m afraid to ask so much of you. I want to try again, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Then we’ll try again and find out together. You’re not getting rid of me so easily, Cas.” Oh, that goddamn nickname that always made him feel so weak and foolish. Castiel leaned back against Dean, staring into the mountains that had almost claimed him.

“Thank you, Dean.” He murmured. “I will take you back to the village now. I must return to my post alone.”

“Thank you for letting me in again.” Dean whispered. “I was so scared I had lost you.”

Time would tell if Dean had lost him. Castiel had been just surviving for so long, he wasn’t sure if he knew how to live anymore. And love? He didn’t remember how to do that either.

Lucky for him that being around Dean would help jog his memory more in the days to come.


	24. falling together

“Morning, Cas.” Dean was waiting for him once he woke up. “I made you something.”

“Because you think I’m incapable of caring for myself?”

“What?” Dean’s forehead creased. “No. You’ve been doing just fine up in these mountains without me. I just want to spoil you.” That was the Dean Castiel had known back in the villages below. This was his Dean, showing up for him even though he was broken and angry. Castiel’s vision blurred with tears. He was so ashamed. “Hey now.” Dean didn’t even ask, just wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him close. 

Castiel sobbed once loudly, biting his lip to hold the next two sobs back. He could hear their brothers hurrying away to give them privacy.

“I missed you.” He whispered as the tears spilled out. “I missed you so much. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you too.”

“Why would you lose me, Cas?”

“Because I’m so ashamed!” Castiel cried. He burrowed his face into Dean’s shoulder, letting out a wail that Dean had a feeling he had been holding in for far too long.

“You’re not going to lose me, Cas.” Dean held him close, rubbing his back. His heart broke for Castiel. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m so ashamed.” Castiel hiccuped. “I used to be strong and capable. I used to be able to walk for fuck’s sake!”

“Cas, you’re still strong and capable. You’ve been keeping yourself and your family alive up here. You got hurt because you were trying to save your people. That makes you more amazing in my opinion… What have I done? How can I compete with your selflessness?”

“It’s not a competition.” Castiel raised his head, wiping at his eyes. “You’re a good man, a great man, you always have been.”

“Exactly.” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “Now you know how I feel about you. I love you, Cas. I came to the mountains because I was so damn scared you died. It killed me to not hear from you.”

“Oh.” More shame twisted in Castiel’s belly, but Dean kept going, offering a lifeline out of the pit Castiel had hidden away in.

“And I don’t want to live my life without you. My heart is empty without you.”

“All right.” Castiel’s tears had abated, leaving him feeling vulnerable. He tried to cover it up by being gruff, but the twinkle in Dean’s green eyes let him know he wasn’t succeeding.

“I love you just as you are and for who you will be. Love brings people through change, not despite it.” 

“It’s been so hard.” Castiel glanced over at Dean, his insecurity showing. “I’ve wished for death more times than I could count.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean ran his hand over Castiel’s arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“Because I was so welcoming when you did come.” Castiel looked away. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “Gods, I feel so much where you’re here!”

“That’s good, Cas.” Dean smiled. “That means you’re feeling again. That means you’re alive.” Castiel pitched himself forward, back into Dean’s open arms.

“It sucks.” He mumbled. “It hurts.”

“I know.” Castiel couldn’t explain it, but he felt safe in Dean’s arms. He glanced over his shoulder, back at his bed. 

“Dean?”

“Yes?” Dean’s lips were against his temple and Castiel wondered if it was too soon to ask for them to be other places.

“Sitting is hard for me for long periods of time without my harness. Can we move this to my bed?” He asked the question innocently enough, but Dean’s eyes darkened just so. Castiel yelped as Dean scooped him up and laid him down. 

“Yes.” He answered, crawling over Castiel’s body. “Yes, we can move this to your bed.” Finally, a smile crossed Castiel’s face, warming his usually cold expression. He ran his hands along Dean’s sides before squeezing at his ass. “I missed you too.” Dean’s voice was deeper than normal, making Castiel shiver. He gazed down at Castiel like he was the most beautiful person in the world… Cas was starting to realize that maybe he was that to Dean, like Dean was to him. Dean really did love him. He wasn’t going to leave him just because things had changed. 

“I want to be with you.” 

“We’re getting there.” Dean was stripping off his clothes and allowing Castiel to remove his own clothes. Cas had his pride and Dean respected that.

“I mean forever.”

“You wanna get married?” Dean asked casually, but Castiel knew he meant it from the depths of his souls.

“Yes, Dean. I want to marry you.”

“And I you.” Dean’s hands were on his body and Castiel felt almost giddy as arousal started to creep through him. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.” Dean lowered his body to cover Castiel’s, taking them both in hand. Castiel had missed when he had oiled up his palm, but it might have been when he was sucking a claim into Dean’s neck. 

“So are you.” Dean’s lips were on his, insistent and demanding. Castiel didn’t want to hide anymore, jerking his body against Dean’s, kissing him back. He had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

“Can we--?” Castiel asked. Dean growled softly. 

“Fuck yes. You want top or bottom?” Castiel’s eyes darkened, more black than blue and Dean chuckled, kissing along his jaw, marking him up in turn. “I’m all yours, Cas, gonna ride you like a warhorse.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.” Castiel admitted, running his hands through Dean’s hair. “I want to open you up.” He yanked Dean’s hips towards his chin. “Turn around.” Dean complied, wriggling his ass on display. Castiel slowly opened him up, flicking his tongue around that sensitive ring of muscle before he finally dipped his tongue inside after a few minutes. Dean cried out as he opened him. 

“Feel so damn good, Cas.” Castiel flushed with pride. It felt good to know he could still do some things right. He spit on his fingers, pushing them inside of Dean, scissoring him open. Dean’s gasps egged him on, searching for the spot he had only heard about. “Ah, there, there.” Dean pleaded. “Right there, Cas.” Castiel pulled back slightly only to push back in more firmly. Dean made an incoherent sound but pushed his ass back against Castiel’s fingers, taking more of them. 

“Look at you.” Castiel’s voice sounded as wrecked as he felt. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. Gods, I missed you.”

“I missed you so much, Cas.” Dean wriggled back. He was so close to begging, and while Castiel would mind exploring that later on their relationship, he wouldn’t make Dean beg this morning. He was going to take care of him. 

“I think you’re ready.” Castiel yelped as Dean took his cock in hand, slicking him. Dean turned around, facing him, with his face all flushed and eyes dilated. He was as gorgeous as ever-- Castiel just wanted to soak in every moment back together, damn his pride keeping them apart for so long. Dean impaled himself on Castiel’s cock, Castiel who nearly choked at that smooth movement in his velvet heat. “D-dean.” He stuttered as Dean set a fast past. 

“Gonna show you what you’ve been missing.” Dean smirked, but the look in his eyes was focused. He wanted this as much as Castiel, his cock red and dripping, bouncing with every undulation of his body. So fucking beautiful. That was Dean. Castiel reached down and played with his cock as Dean rode him towards completion. They were both close-- both of them faltering now and then as they worked together to fall over the edge into bliss. “Love you.” Dean breathed out before he cried out in ecstasy. “Goddamn, I’m so close.” His pace was more frantic than even and Castiel could feel the need pumping through them both. He thrust up the best he could and Dean cried out again, cumming over Castiel. Castiel came a few minutes later, unable to fight off the pleasure as Dean clenched down around him. 

“Fuck.” Castiel sighed as he came, filling Dean up. Dean grinned down at him, tired and sweaty, but satisfied.

“What’d I say?” He said cockily and Cas smiled dreamily.

“You showed me.” Dean slipped off his cock and curled around him, kissing him before he lay down. 

“Never going to let you go ever again, Cas.” He promised. “You’re all mine now.”

“I’m all yours.” Castiel agreed, basking in the afterglow. It had been his first time and it had been fucking fantastic.

“And I’m all yours too.” Dean kissed along his neck and Castiel sighed in contentment. 

“I like the sounds of that.”


End file.
